Under the Big Top!
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku runs off to join the circus; literally. Now Veggie, Mirai, and Bura have to stop him before he makes the biggest mistake of his life! Will they convience him to come home or will the saiyajin be stuck doing circus odd-jobs for the rest of his life? A
1. Tickets please; seating order; peanut bu...

7:47 PM 6/23/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Patrick: (pouts) I'll never win an award!  
Spongebob: Of course you can! You're Patrick STARR. (eyes turn into stars)  
Patrick: (skeptical) That's easy for you to say, you're SpongeBOB.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to another story by yours truely. Today begins our second fan-requested Corner idea. Today's was  
by Nekoni who said that we should dress Son & Veggie up in bubblewrap! And so, here we are!  
[Son & Veggie sitting next to her, wearing bubblewrap versions of their regular training outfits]  
Goku: (grins happily) (pokes his belly causing multiple popping noises to be heard) Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (grumbling) I hate this, I can't move! This stuff better be thick enough to censor my private parts!  
It's not flammable is it?  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) Your private parts?  
Vegeta: (narrows his eyes at her) You KNOW what I mean. I MEANT THE BUBBLEWRAP!!!!  
Chuquita: (nods) Yes, of course. It's the strongest bubblewrap on the whole planet. It's been imported from Spain.  
Vegeta: (big smile) Here THAT Kakarrot. It's fancy IMPORTED stuff.  
Chuquita: (rolls her eyes)  
Goku: [meanwhile is busy hooking an airpump up to his bubblewrap gi] (unbeknownst to Chu & Veggie starts pumping air into  
his bubblewrap gi until it becomes bloated several times normal size) Whee!  
Chuquita: Our newest fic is called "Under the Big Top", which I originally tried to write sometime last summer around this  
time. But I was in a lil slump back then after putting so much effort into the "Little Metal Box of Doom". But I'm feeling  
great now and I've got a whole bunch more ideas listed for upcoming fics!  
Vegeta: (taps her on the shoulder) Uh, Chu?  
Chuquita: What?  
Vegeta: [points up to Goku, who's bubblewrap suit has become so filled with air that it is now floating with him still in it  
around the studio]  
Goku: HI CHU-SAMA! HI LITTLE VEGGIE!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You gotta be kidding me!  
Vegeta: [pulls out a dart set] You know I've always wanted to do this...  
Chuquita: AHH VEGGIE NO!  
Vegeta: [chucks the dart at Goku's bubble-gi, causing him to deflate like a balloon and wildly zoom around the air until all  
the air has been lost]  
Goku: AHHHHHH!!! [falls to the ground, Veggie catches him] (grins up at Veggie) MY _HERO_! [gives Veggie a big sloppy smooch  
on the cheek]  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) [arms go limp and in turn drops Son to the floor] ...  
Goku: OOP! (rubs his back) Ohhhhh! My spine! [gets up] Say Chu-sama, do you have backups for these, right? [points to his  
deflated gi]  
Chuquita: Yeah sure, check outback in costume.  
Goku: (thumbs-up) Thanks! [runs offstage; pauses infront of Veggie] Hey Veggie? (waves his hand infront of Veggie's face)  
Yoo-hoo? You alright?  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (small voice) Your "hero"....(squeals) I'M KAKAY'S HERO!!! [zips offstage to the payphone in the wall  
while Son shrugs and leaves to get a new bubble-suit]  
Chuquita: Who are you calling?  
Vegeta: (evil smirk) Onna.  
Chuquita: [grabs the phone from him] ARE YOU CRAZY!!! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN _THINK_ ABOUT CALLING CHI-CHI JUST TO TELL HER THAT!  
Vegeta: (proudly) To prove who Kakay likes best.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: What? I'm going live way past her lifetime and still look the way I do now anyways!  
Chuquita: Not in GT you don't.  
Vegeta: The whole haircut and mustache thing?  
Chuquita: Oh that's not you. You ran away heartbroken when you found out Son-kun had been turned into a child and Bulma made  
a Veggie-clone to replace you but changed him to make him more rico suave and to her liking.  
Vegeta: (flatly) That's a lie.  
Chuquita: Well I like to think that. Besides, I don't really count GT. A lot of people didn't like it, but I guess that does  
not mean I won't necessarily like it. From what I heard they ruined Bura and Goten's characters. If I ever write a DBGT fic  
the differences between that and the show will be A) Trunks will still be the stinker he was as a chibi B) Bura & Goten will  
retain their DBZ personalities, C) Veggie will NOT get his hair cut all ugly and have been involved in a car accident that  
causes him to be unable to grow ANY facial hair, and D) Veggie will be along for the ride in outer space with Son-San, Pan,  
& Trunks.  
Vegeta: (grinning) You'd miss me, wouldn't you Chu?  
Chuquita: Like a dog misses eating its own poop, Veggie.  
Vegeta: ....was that a compliment?  
Goku: (returns in new bubblewrapped outfit) I think so.  
Chuquita: Come on! When you think about it I don't know HOW those TOEI people could have missed NOT sending Veggie into outer  
space with the others. He has the experience, knows the territory, heck that's all he did for the first 20 years of his life!  
He could be their tour guide for crying out loud!  
Goku: Veggie IS special, isn't he?  
Vegeta: (bright red) .... (little smile) Kakay thinks I'm special? [reaches for the payphone]  
Chuquita: (slaps his hand away) STOP THAT!  
Vegeta: OWW! (rubs his slapped hand) (shakes other fist in the air) YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS!!  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee!  
  
Summary: Goku runs off to join the circus; literally. Now Veggie, Mirai, and Bura have to stop him before he makes the  
biggest mistake of his life! Will they convience him to come home or will the saiyajin be stuck doing circus odd-jobs for the  
rest of his life? And where does Freeza fit into all this? Find out!  
  
Chuquita: You know what else I don't like about GT? Piccolo's died.  
Goku: (wails) PICCY-CHAN? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Thanks a lot Chu.  
Chuquita: Don't mention it.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" I LOVE THE CIRCUS VEGGIE! "  
" I don't know, I have a weird feeling about this... "  
" Then why don't you hold Mr. Goten's Daddy's hand, Toussan? I'm sure that'll make you both feel oh-so-much better! "  
" Bura will you cut it out!!! " Mirai snapped at her. The quartet were standing in-line before several large circus  
tents, " You do this EVERYTIME you have them in the same room together! "  
" Hai B-chan. " Vegeta nodded, embarassed, " Besides, the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji is great and powerful  
enough to stand in line as bravely as the rest of these earth-people. " he snorted, crossing his arms, " I just sensed some  
odd chi, that's all. "  
" Oh, yeah. I get that when I sniff underneath the couch all the time. " Goku smiled at him, patting Vegeta on the  
back.  
" That's not what I meant. " the ouji sweatdropped.  
" Next! " a familiar voice said as Son-tachi reached the front of the line.  
" Hi! " Goku said happily, " We would like 4 tickets please. "  
" Yes, will that be two adults and two children? " the green-haired character at the booth said.  
" CHILDREN?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD!! " Vegeta floated up till he was within eye-to-eye range with the booth  
person, who instantly recognized him and yelped.  
" Vegeta! "  
" What did you say? " the short saiyajin said quickly.  
The man pulled his hat down over his eyes, " Nothing. That would be 3 adults and 1 child. " he nervously handed them  
the tickets and watched as they left, " Heh-heh-heh....oh boy. "  
  
  
" Let's sit right here in the front row! " Bura clasped her hands together, " This way we will be right infront of  
the action! "  
" YEAHHHHHHH!!!! " Goku cheered, then rushed past Bura and quickly grabbed a seat on the far right hand side, one  
chair from the end, " This is so exciting! I haven't been to the circus since that one time Chi-chan and I took Gohan when he  
was a little baby and one of the clowns cream-pied Chi-Chi and she got so mad she decked him and declared war against all the  
clowns in the arena for pie-ing the daughter of Gyu-Mao and one of the top finalists in the Budatucki Tournament and Son  
Goku's wife. Then a gigantic pie-fighting-fest erupted. Pie was flinging all over the place. I caught 30 in my mouth and  
without even trying. Anyway, after Chi-Chi finished killing most of the clowns the ringmaster kicked us out and banned us  
from the circus for at least 10 years. And here I am BACK AGAIN for some more pie-eating pleasure! " he explained to the  
others.  
" Son-San, Chi-Chi isn't here with us this time. " Mirai pointed out, " WHO in the world do you possibly think would  
react to a pie in the face in the same exact manner? "  
Goku and Mirai watched as a wet Vegeta kicked a nearby clown through the tent and out onto the pavement outside.  
" HOW DARE YOU SQUIRT WATER AT THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!!! " Vegeta angrily shook his fist in the air  
and stomped back to where the others were sitting. He sat down between Mirai and Bura, grumbling.  
Mirai sweatdropped and turned back to Goku, " No comment. "  
Bura eyed up the way the group was sitting carefully. Her, Vegeta, Mirai, Goku, and empty seat, " Hey Mirai wanna  
trade places? " she asked innocently.  
" Why? " he narrowed his eyes.  
" No reason. "  
" Then we shouldn't need to trade. "  
" URG! MIRAI JUST TRADE SPOTS WITH ME OH-KAY!! " she screamed.  
Mirai reached to get up, then stopped, " Alright, but you better not try any funny business. " he got up and walked  
over to his new seat as Bura plopped herself inbetween Goku and Vegeta.  
" Aww, I'm not going to try any funny business, silly Mirai! " Bura giggled, then sat back in her new seat,  
content.  
" So, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta spoke up, " What exactly IS a circus anyway? "  
Goku stared at him, wide-eyed and in shock, " Veggie does not know what the circus is??? "  
" Not a clue. " the ouji flatly answered him.  
A look of excitement sparked in Goku's eyes, " Well, the circus is the most amazing, dazzling thing EVER! They have  
elephants and lions and tigers and-- "  
" --then why didn't we all just go to the zoo? Heck I could just turn on the TV to see THAT. " Vegeta interupted him.  
" You didn't let me fin-ish! " Goku giggled, then felt something tug him downward.  
" You know if I'm in the way of your conversation Mr. Goten's Daddy you just say so, oh-kay? " Bura smiled at him.  
" Umm, no thanks I'm fine really. " he responded.  
" Hmm. " Bura said with frustation, then pepped up, " You know what would be much better is if Toussan went over to  
that empty seat over there so you two could continue talking about whatever it is you were talking about without anyone  
interupting you. " she patted him on the hand, " Wouldn't that be nice? Sitting next to your little buddy like that? " Bura  
said warmly.  
" Buu-rahh.. " Mirai gritted his teeth warningly.  
" Well... " Vegeta said uneasily.  
" VEGGIEVEGGIE SIT WITH ME!!! " Goku squealed. The ouji's face turned bright red. He shook it off.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, then settled down, " No Kakarrot, I'm just fine where I'm sitting now. "  
" No you're not! Look at you you're all jittery and nervous. " Bura pouted, then pulled Vegeta out of his seat and  
led him over to the end of the row, " Here. " she sat him down at the empty seat, " You'll be much more comfortable with  
Mr. Goten's Daddy here to protect you right nextdoor. "  
Vegeta glanced to his left to see Goku grinning anxiously at him, his hands shaking as if badly needing to hug  
something.  
" Little Veggie... "  
Vegeta quickly turned his head back towards the eisle again, only mildly glowing. The seating arrangement was now  
empty seats, Mirai, empty seat, Bura, Goku, and Vegeta.  
" BUU-RAH! " Mirai growled at her.  
" Mirai. " she said smoothly, then gawked.  
Mirai blinked, " What? "  
" Excuse me young man. " a round voice came from behind him. Mirai looked over his shoulder to see 6 of the largest,  
fattest people he had ever seen, " Is anyone sitting here. "  
" Uhh-- " before Mirai could protest he found himself squashed between two of the large strangers, " Ugh... "  
" You know Mirai, 6 out of 10 people in America are overweight. " Bura smirked.  
" Shutup. " Mirai retorted.  
" But Bura we're not even IN Am-- "  
" Hush Mr. Goten's Daddy. " she interupted him. Goku shrugged, then turned to Vegeta.  
" Now where was I? " Goku scratched his head.  
" You were explaining to me about this "circus" thing. " Vegeta answered.  
" Oh yeah! The circus is a magical beautiful place filled with lotsa neon lights and people wearing pretty costumes  
who do fabulous stunts just for fun-lovin lil saiyajins like us! " Goku said happily.  
" ... " the ouji stared at him, then blinked, " Huh? "  
" AWW VEGGIE! " Goku gave the smaller saiyajin a hug, " You are such a silly! "  
" PEANUTS! POPCORN! " a chubby pink pointy-earred man wearing a hot-dog seller's outfit shouted from the stairs.  
" OOH! ME! ME! " Goku waved his arm in the air, still hugging the once again bright red faced ouji with the other arm  
" How much and what of do ya want? " he asked, standing infront of them.  
" Umm, oh-kay, Do--dodo-rita--do-- " Goku tried to focus on the man's nametag, " I'll have 3 tubs of popcorn Doodee!  
Extra butter please! " he grinned widely. The man sweatdropped at Goku's pronounciation.  
" Doodee? " the excess blood rushed out of Vegeta's face returning it to normal color. He looked up at the person,  
" Hey! You look just like-- "  
::VEGETA!? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?!:: the man gulped, then shoved his whole carrier of food on Goku's lap, " Here ya  
go sir, you and your friend enjoy the snacks! Bye! " he zipped off up the stairs.  
Goku and Vegeta blinked at the man, then at each other, confused.  
" Well, that was very nice of him, giving us the whole thing like that. " Goku smiled, " Veggie wanna share some  
peanuts with me? " he offered.  
" Uh, no--no thanks Kakarrot. " Vegeta said, sitting back.  
" Ya know what peanuts remind me of? " the larger saiyajin said teasingly.  
" No, I'm not going to satisfy your nagging with an answer. " Vegeta crossed his arms.  
" They remind me of Veggie cuz he's got a hard outer coating! " Goku cracked open the peanut. Vegeta nodded proudly.  
" Why thank you Kakarrotto, that was very nice of you. "  
" AND after you rip off a their outer coating and throw it away you can take the cold hard little peanut hearts and  
mush 'um all up into creamy peanut butter and put sugar and sweetners in 'um and then slap them on a piece of bread, add  
grape jelly and eat 'um all yup so they taste good and YUMMY! " Goku popped the peanuts in his mouth.  
Vegeta sat there next to him as if Goku had just somehow summed up the prince's entire life in some type of twisted  
food analogy, a look of mortified shock on his face.  
" I DO feel like peanut butter... " Vegeta said weakly.  
Goku giggled as he leaned his face infront of the ouji's, " And who's your grape jelly? "  
" You are Kakarrot. " he groaned, then hung his head.  
" LADIES AND GENTLEMEN AND SAIYAJINS ALIKE! " the ringleader, who was wearing a bad toupée and a red outfit along  
with a red hat tipped over his face, " WE'D LIKE TO WELCOME YOU TO THE 1ST EVER INTERPLANETARY CIRCUS! " he said through his  
megaphone. The audiance cheered.  
Vegeta blinked, " Kakarrotto did he just say saiyajins? "  
" Little Veggie shh! " Goku shhed him, " The show is starting! "  
The gang, well, Goku and Bura anyway, watched in awe as the circus performers paraded elephants, tigers, and lions  
around the ring. Vegeta shook his head in disgust and Mirai was so squashed between the two strangers he couldn't even see.  
The clowns could be seen coming in from the stands. The rotund people sitting around Mirai gasped in awe and ran after one of  
the clowns, allowing Mirai to breathe. He got up and sat one seat over.  
" Why hello little boy, would you like to sniff my flower? " Mirai took one look at the clown and shrieked.  
" AHHH! " he grabbed Bura & clutched her tight, " Buh-buh-buh-buh-buh-BURA! CLOWNS!!! "  
" Yes..that's nice..not let go... " Bura grumbled as she got out of Mirai's grasp, " Ohh! Mirai that hurt! "  
" Bura, I can't stay here! There's CLOWNS!!! " Mirai said, terrified.  
" What's so bad about clowns? " Bura asked, then smiled, " They make people happy! "  
" Happy? I'm not happy? Do I look happy? Cuz I'm not! " he grabbed her by her jacket, " Bura, ever since I was little  
I've had this inate fear of clowns! Oh it was horrible! One year Kaasan had scheduled to have a clown at my birthday party  
and when he showed up, it turned out to be one of the ANDROIDS IN DISGUISE!!! HE BLEW UP MY PRESENTS! IF IT WASN'T FOR GOHAN  
HE WOULD HAVE GOT ME TOO!! "  
" But these aren't androids, they're CLOWNS! Regular CLOWNS!! " Bura shouted.  
" They're EVIL...evil pure and simple! " Mirai shivered from under his chair.  
" Evil? What's evil? " Goku blinked.  
" Your friend seems to be afraid? Hahahaha! " one of the clowns laughed at Mirai. He looked down at Goku and Vegeta,  
" Would you like a pie my short compiedre? " he said goofily to the ouji.  
" Not in this lifetime, bub. " Vegeta glared at him. The clown laughed and smushed a whipped cream pie in the ouji's  
face anyway.  
" There! Now doesn't that make you feel all better? " the clown grinned. Vegeta snarled, then sent a huge ki ball  
at the clown, blasting his head off. Goku looked on, devestated.  
" Now that you mention it, yes, I do feel better. " the ouji smiled.  
" VEH-GEE! " Goku cried as the headless clown continued to wobble about the stadium, " How could you!.....that was  
such a good pie too. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped. Goku grabbed a chunk of the whipped cream and stuffed it in his mouth, " Baka. "  
" For our next act I will need a volunteer from the audiance! " the ever-familiar ringmaster announced. Goku grinned  
excitedly and waved his arms in the air.  
" ME ME ME ME ME ME ME!!! "  
" YOU! " the man pointed at him.  
" Eeeeeee! " Goku squealed with joy, jumping out of his seat and dashing down the stairs to the center ring. Vegeta  
narrowed his eyes at the ringmaster, then followed Goku down.  
" Now young man, what is your name? " the ringmaster said calmly.  
" I'M SON GOKU!! " he screamed happily at the top of his lungs, nearly frying the ringmaster's ears not to mention  
the people in the audiance.  
" Umm, right. Of course you are. " the ringmaster rubbed is ears in pain, " And who is your friend here? I don't  
remember calling down more than one person. " he pointed to Vegeta.  
" I'm here to supervise. " Vegeta glared at him, his arms folded in regular fashion.  
" Supervise, eh? " the ringmaster cocked an eyebrow, " Well maybe we'll let you be the victim, err, volunteer in the  
next trick, oh-kay Bobo? "  
Vegeta's eyes shot wide open, " What did you just call me? "  
" Clairece! THE CASE! " he shouted as a girl came onto the stage pushing a large box, which looked more like 3 boxes  
one ontop of the other. She bowed, then exited, " Thank you Clairece, that was magnificiant! " the ringmaster clapped for  
her. He turned back to the saiyajins, " Now boys, this looks like an ordinary box to you, correct? "  
" Yes? " Goku said eagerly, waiting for a response.  
" Well, it's not just ordinary, it's maaaaagicallll. " he wiggled his fingers in the air. Goku's eyes widened into  
two big sparkily black orbs.  
" Maaaaaagicallll? " the large saiyajin grinned.  
" Hai. " the ringmaster opened a door on the top, middle, and bottom of the box, exposing three seperate chambers,  
" You see, this box is very special. It can seperate the body, then put it back together. "  
Vegeta looked at the box suspicously, then noticed 3 sharp square objects who looked like sharp kitchen knives,  
" And what are those? "  
" Separators. " the man took one out and held it infront of the ouji's face.  
" Kakarrot I don't think it would be wise for you to do this. Looks unsafe. " Vegeta cringed at the pointed object  
infront of him.  
" What'd you say little Veggie? " Goku called out to him from inside the box. Vegeta sweatdropped. Goku held up the  
other 2 separators, " Hey Mister Ringmaster! What do I do with these? "  
" Give them to me. " the saiyajin did so. The ringmaster placed the separators ontop of the box, " AND NOW LADIES  
AND GENTLEMEN! YOU WILL SEE A ONCE-IN-A-LIFETIME FEAT! I WILL SLICE THIS MAN IN THREE PIECES AND PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER AGAIN  
WITHIN SECONDS! "  
" YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " the audiance cheered. Vegeta gulped.  
" Kakarrotto you get out of there RIGHT NOW!! " he shouted at the larger saiyajin, worried.  
" But Veggie, I'm having fun! " Goku whined.  
" THIS IS NOT FUN! HE'S GOING TO TRY TO KILL YOU AND-- "  
" *SLAM*! " the ringmaster closed the door to Goku's box shut, " Don't talk to the volunteer, we wouldn't want your  
foolish worrying to cause me to mess up. " he snickered at the ouji.  
" AHH! MR. GOTEN'S DADDY!! " Bura gasped from the stands.  
" Step back please. " the ringmaster said to Vegeta, who bit his lip and did so.  
" You touch a hair on Kaka-chan's head and I'll beat you into the ground! " he threatened the ringmaster, who only  
shrugged and pushed one of the separators headlong through the box. Vegeta's jaw dropped to the floor.  
" ONE! " he shoved the middle one in, " TWO! "  
Vegeta and Bura fainted.  
" THREE! "  
The crowd sat on the edge of their sets in wonder. The ringmaster knocked on the top box, " How ya feeling in there  
Son? "  
" I feel tingly! " Goku's voice responded.  
" GOOD! At least we know it's working. " several assistants entered the ring, " Boys I would like you to move each  
box to a different position on the stand. "  
By the time they were finished the top was on the bottom, the bottom in the middle and the middle on top, " There.  
Now wait here boys I'll still need you. " he ordered.  
" Ohhhhh.... " Vegeta groaned, sitting up, " I just had a terrible nightmare. " he held the sides of his head, then  
noticed the box and yelped, " AHH! KAKARROTTO! " he lept to his feet and banged on the top box.  
" Veggie? " a voice came from below him. The ouji froze, then bent down on his knees next to the bottom box.  
" Ka--Kakarrot? "  
" Veggie were are you? My skin feels all tingly. " Goku said from inside. Vegeta grabbed the bottom door and flung it  
open to reveal the bigger saiyajin's head.  
" AAUGH!!! " he fell back in shock.  
" Hey Veggie, how'd I get down here? " Goku said, oblivious, " What happened? I--hey! " he realized where he was,  
" Lookit me! This is so cool! I'm portable now! "  
" Ahhhh...AAAhhhhh... " Vegeta sat up, " Kakayyyyyyyy. " he panicked.  
The ringmaster opened the other doors to reveal the other chunks of Goku's body that had been sliced.  
" Wow! Look up there! It's my feet! " Goku giggled, then wiggled his fingers in the top box, " Hello little feet! "  
Both the ringmaster and Vegeta sweatdropped this time.  
" YOU PUT HIM BACK TOGETHER RIGHT NOW!!! " Vegeta screamed, shaking the ringmaster back and forth by the collar.  
" Aww, what's the matter, worried about your precious bubble-headed friend? " the ringmaster mocked him.  
" THE WORD IS BUDDY!! MY _BIG_ _BUDDY_! NOW-PUT-HIM-BACK-IN-ONE-PIECE-BEFORE-I-KILL-YOU!!!! "  
" Alright. Alright. " the ringmaster nodded. Vegeta jumped down. He walked past the ouji and closed the 3 doors,  
" Boys, the boxes, if you will. "  
His assistants quickly removed all three boxes and placed them in their previous alignment.  
" Would you care to remove the separators from your "Big Buddy"? " he smirked.  
Vegeta snarled, " Gladly. " he ripped out the separators and flung open the doors. Vegeta gawked to see Goku now in  
one piece and looking as if he had never even been sliced in the first place.  
" ... " Goku blinked at his surroundings as he stepped out of the box, " That had to be.....THE MOST FUNNEST THING  
EVER!! " he hooted.  
Vegeta fell to the ground animé style, " Kakarrotto, " he got up, " You're, oh-kay? "  
" Never felt better little Veggie! " Goku gave the ouji a big hug. Vegeta's face glowed bright red, " But THANK YOU  
for being conserned about my well being for it shows how much you CARE about me! " he chuckled.  
" I DO NOT!! " Vegeta yelled at him, his face still glowing.  
" Silly little buddy who is in denial about his emotions. " Goku let go of him. Vegeta dusted himself off and let out  
a small giggle, then shook it away before anymore could escape.  
" And now for our next 'cutting edge' act, we shall slice this small saiyajin prince in HALF. " the ringmaster  
announced over his megaphone. Vegeta froze.  
" What? "  
" Hop in. " the ringmaster was standing infront of an opened sideways box containing a whole for a head and two for  
legs and feet.  
" WHAT ARE YOU, NUTS! " Vegeta yelled, " I WOULDN'T CLIMB IN THERE IF YOU PAID ME YOU SADISTIC FREAK!!! "  
" No one is sawing Veggie in half! " Goku cried, grabbing the short ouji.  
" That's right! " Vegeta agreed, nodding.  
" Ahh, but you see, I won't be the one sawing him in half. " the ringmaster shook his head, " YOU will! " he grinned  
at Goku, handing him the saw.  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green color, " Kakarrot sawing me in half--THAT'S EVEN WORSE!! " he screamed up at the  
ceiling.  
" I won't be HURTING Veggie, will I? " Goku asked him, worried.  
" Nonsense, he won't feel a thing. " the ringmaster patted him on the back, " And afterward we'll put him back  
together no problem. "  
" I don't think Veggie wants me to it. He's scares so easily you know. " Goku sniffled at the nervous ouji, who  
bolted to attention.  
" SCARED!? I'M NOT SCARED IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK KAKARROTTO! I JUST DON'T WANT TO _DIE_ FROM THIS STUPID STUNT!  
THAT'S ALL!!! " Vegeta roared angrily.  
" Then why don't you get in the box, 'little buddy'. " the ringmaster teased. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and hopped in  
it.  
" Fine. But don't you DARE call me by that name! That phrase is reserved for Kakarrotto's usage ONLY! " he warned.  
The ringmaster closed the box, leaving Vegeta's head and the bottom half of his legs exposed outside the box, " My  
newest assistant Son Goku will now attempt to chop his little friend in half--BLINDFOLDED!!! "  
Vegeta gasped.  
" Now why would you wanna BLINDFOLD him? That's not very spectacular. " Goku said, confused.  
" Not HIM you knucklehead! I'm blindfolding YOU! " the ringmaster gritted through his teeth.  
Goku thought for a moment, " ...OHHHHHHHH. K! " he chirped. The ringmaster pulled a thick blue hankerchief out of his  
pocket and wrapped it around the saiyajin's eyes, then led him behind Vegeta's box.  
" Now I want you to hold the saw back real hard and then aim for the middle! "  
" Yes sir! " Goku giggled, saluting him, he flung the saw down at Vegeta's head. The ouji screamed.  
  
  
" MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
" Mom, you oh-kay? " Gohan asked Chi-Chi. The remaining members of the Son family were seated at the kitchen table,  
eating.  
" What? "  
" You just burst out laughing maniacally for no good reason. " he said, worried.  
" Hmm, I did? Strange....I felt like something incredibly and wonderfully lucky was about to happen to me somewhere."  
she scratched her head. She shrugged, " Oh well! "  
  
  
" Ehhh...ehhhhhhHHhhh... " Vegeta squinted his eyes shut, tears flowing down his cheeks. He opened one eye to see the  
saw centimeters from his neck.  
Goku lifted the bandana off one of his eyes and snickered at him, " Just playing little Veggie! " he removed the saw,  
" I know where you are, I can sense your chi, remember? "  
" Oh...yeah... " Vegeta let out a deep breath. Goku replaced the bandana over his eyes and this time aimed for the  
mid-section of the box. He slowly started sawwing away at it. Vegeta bent his head over to watch. Goku got halfway down when  
all of a sudden Vegeta wailed, " AHHHHH!!! KAKARROTTO STOP THAT HURTS!!! "  
" Huh? " Goku blinked, then removed the saw and lifted the bandana to see he had almost sliced Vegeta's stomach open,  
" OH NO LITTLE VEGGIE! " he gasped.  
" Heh-heh-heh, whoops. " the ringmaster took the saw away from Goku, " Wrong saw. "  
" "wrong saw" he says, HA! " Vegeta laughed nervously, trying to keep from passing out again.  
" Here, this is the right saw. " the ringmaster handed a different one to Goku.  
" Are you sure? I, I don't think I wanna do this anymore. What if Veggie gets really hurt? I can't hurt Veggie! He's  
my little buddy! In fact he's been my little buddy for 22 YEARS! I could never bring my heart to do such a thing. " he  
sniffled, " Poor sweet lil Veggie 'o mine. "  
" Hmm. " Vegeta smiled contently.  
" FINE! I'LL DO IT! " the ringmaster pushed him out of the way and sliced the box in one chop.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku shrieked in horror.  
" KAKA-CHAN!!! " Vegeta cried.  
" THERE! You big baby! " the ringmaster snapped at Goku, " NOW AUDIANCE! AS YOU CAN SEE THIS MAN HAS BEEN CHOPPED  
INTO TWO SEPERATE PIECES! " Goku went to open the top to were Vegeta's feet were, " DON'T TOUCH THAT! " he snapped again.  
Goku yelped and pulled away, " NOW I SHALL RE-UNITE THE PIECES AND MAKE THIS SAIYAJIN WHOLE AGAIN! " the ringmaster pressed  
the two sides back together, then lifted the top to reveal Vegeta hadn't a scratch on him.  
" Veggie? " Goku marvelled, " VEGGIE!!! " he sobbed happily, grabbing the ouji and holding him up, " OH VEGGIE YOU  
HAD ME SO SCARED! What was it like did it hurt? I'm so sorry that was mean of me to try to chop you in pieces like that! "  
he squeezed Vegeta tightly, " And Mister Ringmaster? " Goku narrowed his eyes, then perked up, " THAT WAS AMAZING!!! "  
" Really? You think so? "  
" YEAH! That was great! I thought Veggie was a goner and then you come with your magic and the lights and the poof;  
Veggie is a-live and well! "  
" Say, how would you like to join us then? " the ringmaster said sneakily while Goku poked at Vegeta's belly in  
search of the spot the saw had gone through, " I'm sure you would make a wonderful performer yourself. You're so physically  
fit, you know. "  
" Can I be a lion tamer? " Goku's eyes widened.  
" You can be ANYTHING you like. "  
" Ooohhh, I do like kitties... " Goku went off into a daydream...  
  
  
:::" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! " the saiyajin squealed as he rode one of the lions around the ring while hearding the  
others and wearing a snazzy lion-tamer's uniform, " YAH MULE! YAH! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I LOVE THE CIRCUS! ":::  
  
  
" I WANNA RIDE THE LION!!! " Goku grinned.  
" NO YOU DON'T! " he paused, then looked down at the source of the protest in his arms.  
" Kakarrotto are you MAD! From what I've seen this circus junk is a bunch of cheap tricks! You're too good to get  
your baka self mixed up in it! " Vegeta shouted.  
" But Veggie it's fun. " Goku said, confused.  
" IT'S _NOT_ FUN! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT AND I BET EVEN THAT ONNA OF YOURS WOULD AGREE WITH ME ON THAT!!! IT'S STUPID  
AND IT'S A WASTE OF YOUR TIME! " he yelled in protest.  
" Veggie sounds like Chi-chan. " Goku pouted. The ouji froze, then narrowed his eyes.  
" Don't say that. " he said flatly.  
" But you do-- "  
" --I DON'T CARE! " Vegeta hopped to the floor, " You don't wanna work for that sleaze-bucket, do you Kakay? " he  
smiled hopefully, " If you want to work for someone, you should come work for me. " he smirked, " I'll give you ANY job at  
Capsule Corp you want. Heck if I have to fire someone to do that, then that's oh-kay too. "  
" But Veggie I wanna tame the lions. " Goku said.  
" Why tame the lions when you can be Capsule Corp's WATERBED INSPECTOR? " he said sneakily. Goku's eyes widened.  
" Waterbed inspector??? "  
" Yeah, you get to jump on all the waterbeds in the house to check for their, uh, water-ability. " Vegeta explained.  
" YAY--hey! Veggie your room's the only one with a waterbed in it! " Goku narrowed his eyes at the ouji.  
" So it is, so it is. " Vegeta said innocently, " I did not know that. "  
" OOH! LITTLE VEGGIE DON'T TRICK ME! I KNOW WHAT I WANNA DO! " he said, then smiled, " And I wanna be a lion tamer  
in Mister Ringmaster's CIRCUS! "  
" Consider it done! " the ringmaster shook his hand, " You can start tommorow! We're going to be packing up for the  
next show in a couple days so I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to get some personal items packed up. "  
" Packing up? " Goku said uneasily, " Wha, what do you mean? "  
" I mean we'll be leaving! We do shows all over the universe! You don't expect us to stay here all the time do you?  
We wouldn't make any money that way! " he scoffed.  
" Di--did you say all over the UNIVERSE!! " Goku gawked, stepping back, " I, I can't do that! Everyone'll miss me! "  
he said, then realized something else, " AND LITTLE VEGGIE! " he turned to the already aggitated ouji who still had his arms  
crossed and was now tapping one finger on the other arm to slow his nerves, " I cannot leave little Veggie, we--we're  
connected. Me and Veggie have a special bond me made when we used those fusion earrings. He's my right half. I can't just  
LEAVE him here! " Goku said, then gulped, " Who knows what kind of horrible things Veggie is capable of being suckered into  
without me to guide him between what is good and bad? " he bit his lip. He wailed, " LET ME TAKE HIM TOO!!! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" No, I'm sorry. Bobo will only get in the way if we were to bring HIM along. " the ringmaster shook his head.  
" His NAME is VEGGIE. " Goku corrected him.  
" Actually, it's Vegeta. " the ouji said.  
" Little Veggie--SHUSH! I am talking! " Goku whispered loudly. He turned back to the ringmaster, " Are you SURE my  
little Veggie can't come with me? He won't me any trouble. He's so little you won't even notice he's there! " the large  
saiyajin begged.  
" Nope. " the ringleader answered bluntly.  
Goku hung his head sadly, " Ohhhhh...poor little Veggie 'o mine. I do love him so. "  
" REALLY Kakay? " Vegeta said in awe w/big sparkily eyes.  
" REALLY Veggie. " Goku smiled.  
" *sniffle* Oh KAKAY!!! " the ouji ran towards him, then screeched to a halt as the ringmaster shoved a piece of  
paper infront of Goku's face.  
" Here, sign this in your own blood. " he said quickly.  
" My WHAT?! " Goku pulled a double-take. The ringleader poked Goku's finger, then smushed it on the paper revealing  
a little blood mark, " Oww! That hurt! " Goku stuck the finger in his mouth to relieve the pain.  
" Very good. " the ringmaster rolled the paper up and stuck it in his pocket, " Now say goodbye to "Veggie". "  
Goku gulped and turned towards Vegeta, nervous about what type of reaction he would get. The ouji was staring at the  
ground, " Uhh, Veggie? YIPE! "  
The short saiyajin forcefully grabbed one of Goku's arms and stared up at him, " Kakarrotto if he dare touches a hair  
on your head Onna and I will hunt him down and beat him into oblivion. Is that clear? "  
" Silly Veggie, I'm not going to be gone THAT long. " Goku chuckled, then frowned and glanced at the ouji's gloves,  
" Hey Veggie? "  
" What. "  
" Veggie here, can I have your right glove? " Goku asked, smiling.  
" Why? " Vegeta said suspicously.  
" Wh--oh Veggie shush! " Goku took the ouji's right glove off and took his own right blue wristband off. He put the  
ouji's glove on his now empty hand and wrapped his missing wristband around Vegeta's other hand, " There. Now Veggie has a  
reason to come after me. " he giggled.  
Vegeta looked down at the wristband, " You think I'm going to miss you and you're trying to give me some lame excuse  
to chase you down so I don't directly look like I desperately need to have you constantly around me. "  
" Heeheehee, yes. " Goku grinned.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked in awe, " Kakarrot you are a genius. "  
" WHEE! " the larger saiyajin cheered, " VEGGIE THINKS I'M A GENIUS! " he did a little victory dance, then paused,  
" And now we match each other! Look! " he held out his hands. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" More like we're in some bizarre way mirror images of each other. " he mumbled.  
" Wow Veggie that was deep. " Goku said, impressed.  
" You know what's even deeper? " a voice said from behind them. Goku turned around just as the ringmaster plunked a  
safari hat on the saiyajin's head, " Space! "  
Goku looked up at his hat with excitement, " WOOOO! LOOKIT ME! I'M SAFARI-BOY!!....I can't wait! " he said, then  
glanced over at Vegeta, " You know Veggie, I'm surprised you're even letting me go on this lil trip by myself without trying  
to attack me and keep me as far away from leaving as possible. "  
" Yes, it is surprising, isn't it. " Vegeta smirked.  
" Here, I'll show you to your dressing room. " the ringmaster said, leading Goku offstage. He paused, then turned to  
the audiance, " 15 MINUTE INTERMISSION EVERYBODY! "  
" AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.... " the audiance said sadly, then disapated out into the lobbys.  
" Cya soon Veggie! " Goku said happily.  
Vegeta waved back, " Hai Kakarrotto, " he smiled, then narrowed his eyes, " Sooner than you think. "  
Mirai and Bura ran down to the center ring.  
" TOUSSAN-CHAN ARE YOU CRAZY!! " Bura erupted, " YOU LOVE MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! YOU CAN'T JUST LET THAT MEANIE TAKE HIM  
AWAY FROM YOU LIKE THAT!!! "  
" I'm not. " Vegeta calmly replied.  
" Huh? " Bura blinked, " Wha, what do you mean? "  
" It's all part of my plan B-chan. I will simply let this Circus-Man take Kakarrotto into space, yet secretly follow  
them and then when Kakay's sobbing about being lost in some unknown galaxy cleaning up Elephant Poop I will heroically jump  
in, beat up that ringmaster and the rest of his gang, save Kakay and be deemed the ultimate hero in his eyes. " Vegeta  
smirked, " Then we'll be able to tour the universe together without any intrusions! " he let out a small embarassed giggle,  
" I know this great bed-n-breakfast place near Jupiter.... " Vegeta mused, trailing off.  
" How romantic! " Bura sighed dreamily. Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" Yeah, I think you're forgetting something. " Mirai said skeptically.  
" The roses... " Bura mused, still day-dreaming.  
" Toussan you need a spaceship to get into space. " Mirai crossed his arms, " It's just not logical. Why-- "  
" --we have one on the front lawn. " Vegeta finished.  
" WHAT?! " both Bura and Mirai snapped to attention.  
" The old gravity room doubles as a spaceship. " Vegeta smirked, " What do you think I used back when I spent that  
entire year in deep space searching for Kakarrot? "  
" When was that? " Mirai asked, baffled.  
" Before I met you and WAY before Bura was born. " Vegeta nodded, " I hijacked it from Onna the first time! " he  
grinned widely.  
" You mean it's CHI-CHI'S spaceship! " Mirai gawked.  
" It was SUPPOSEDLY hers, but she never used it--so I took it. " Vegeta shrugged it off like it was nothing.  
" Just like with Son-San. " Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Exactly! " Vegeta said proudly, " NOW WHO WANTS TO SAVE KAKAY? "  
" I DO!! " Bura squealed.  
" I guess I don't have a choice. " Mirai shook his head, " Can't leave you in deep space with Bura messing with your  
head.... " he paused, " Wait--shouldn't we tell Chi-Chi and Gohan about this? I mean, don't they have a right to know? "  
Bura and Vegeta stared at each other.  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" NAH! " they shouted at once.  
" NOW--INTO DEEP SPACE--AWAY! " Vegeta shouted, pointing off into the distance.  
" YAY! " Bura cheered as they ran off out of the tent.  
Mirai groaned, then hung his head, " Why me. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
5:28 PM 6/25/2002  
END OF PART ONE!  
Goku: (to the beat of popping bubbles) Bubblewrap, bubblewrap, bubble bubble bubblewrap, bubblewrap bubblewrap, bubble bubble  
bubblewrap.  
Vegeta: (frustrated) Will you cut that out! It's annoying!  
Chuquita: Nah, styrofoam, now THAT'S annoying.  
Vegeta: (grins) Really? (pulls out a big chunk of styrofoam)  
Chuquita: AHH! DON'T YOU DARE!!  
Vegeta: (twists the styrofoam, making the most horrificly painful noise known to man)  
Chuquita: AHHHHH!!! (collapsed to the floor behind the desk)  
Vegeta: AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--hey! [Son grabs the styrofoam and zaps it into oblivion]  
Goku: Bad little Veggie! [lightly bonks him on the head] (goes back to popping the bubbles on his bubblewrap gi]  
Vegeta: (smirks) You know Kakarrotto, if you keep that up you're not going to have anything left to protect you from being  
seen in the nude.  
Goku: So? I walk around the house like that all the time and Chi-chan doesn't care.  
Vegeta: (scoffing laugh) HA, I bet she doesn't....the witch.....  
Chuquita: (pulls herself back up over the desk) Wha--huh? (ears still ringing)  
Goku: Hiya Chu-sama!  
Chuquita: Son-kun. [gets back in her seat] (glares at Veggie) Ooh you're gonna pay for that one!!!  
Goku: (excited) OOH! Chu-sama's gonna pull out the Big Book of Author Spells?  
Chuquita: Actually I already have a punishment in mind. [zaps Veggie; who's bubblewrap turns bright pink; along with his  
eyes]  
Vegeta: [looks down at his bubblewrap training outfit] (shrieks) AHH! PINK!!!  
Chuquita: [zaps up a mirror] That's not all I've done to you. [holds the mirror infront of Veggie]  
Vegeta: (freaks out) MY EYES!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE MY BEAUTIFUL BLACK EYES!!! (goes SSJ; only to find out his pupils are still  
pink) AAUGH! IT DIDN'T GO AWAY!!  
Chuquita: Serves you right. [zaps mirror away]  
Vegeta: OOoooOH! (snaps) I HATE YOU!!  
Chuquita: Sure ya do Vedge.  
Goku: [reaches to pop one of the bubbles on Veggie's shoulder strap]  
Vegeta: (notices him) (threateningly) Don't you dare.  
Goku: (freezes) (staring)  
Vegeta: ....what?  
Goku: (staring)  
Vegeta: ....WHAT!!!!  
Goku: (dazed) Pretty eyes....  
Vegeta: Eh?  
Goku: [pops the bubble he was reaching for while still staring] Very pretty eyes...  
Vegeta: (to Chu) What did you do to him!!! [yelps as Son pops all the bubbles on Veggie's shoulder strap with one hand] STOP  
THAT!!!  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Beats me, maybe he just likes pink.  
Vegeta: Hmmm, (thinks) (closes his eyes) KAKARROTTO!  
Goku: (snaps out of it) Veggie?!  
Vegeta: You are NOT to pop another one of my bubbles, IS THAT _CLEAR_? (opens one eye)  
*POP*!  
Vegeta: AHH! [closes eye] STOP THAT!!  
Goku: Sorry Veggie, it was wrong. I couldn't help it. I will only pop my own bubbles from now on.  
Vegeta: Good. (opens both eyes & leans back in his chair)  
*POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP-POP*!!!!!  
Vegeta: [looks down at his completely popped out stomach] (roars) KAKARROTTO WHAT IS IT NOW!!!  
Goku: (turning the other way) Sorry, I can't control it. Di--did I mention I like what you've done with your eyes?  
Vegeta: ... (to Chu) Change them back.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) [zaps Veggie's eyes black again] Better?  
Vegeta: Yes. (grabs little notebook in back bubble-pocket) Note to self; pink eyes entice Kakarrotto to pop bubbles.  
Goku: (back to his normal cheery self) Bubbles are fun Veggie!  
Vegeta: (dryly) I'm sure they are, Kakarrot.  
Chuquita: Until Part 2 everybody! Later!  
Goku: May all bubbles in your life pop with consistancy.  
Vegeta: (flatly) Way to go Kakarrot.  
Goku: (sweetly) Why thank you Veggie!  
Vegeta: Heh.... 


	2. Space is a deep place; Chi-Chi the stowa...

7:30 PM 6/25/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -"Blue" from Cowboy Bebop  
Everything is clearer now  
Life is just a dream you know  
That's never ending  
I'm ascending  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Now how you can go from Spongebob Squarepants quote of the weeks to Cowboy Bebop is beyond me.  
Chuquita: Well I happened upon this site that has lyrics from different animés and I remembered how much I liked this song.  
In fact I liked a lot of songs from that show.  
Goku: (pouty-faced) What about me?  
Chuquita: Oh, I found dbz stuff too. I found this one "Veggie Image" song called "Jan Janka My Way".  
Goku: "My Way"...yup, sounds like Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Of course it was in Japanese so I can't translate it. I was thinking of going to find a search engine or someone  
to translate it for me. I'm curious about what Veggie's "Image" song sounds like.  
Goku: (giggles)  
Vegeta: What are you laughing about?  
Goku: Nothin.  
Chuquita: They had a cute one there about Son-San and his Kinto-cloud too. But one that really caught my eye was from Movie  
12; you know the one with Goggie in it where you two fuse and--  
Vegeta: --like we haven't heard you gab about that movie a million times.  
Chuquita: (whacks him with a random object) Veggie shush! Anyways, this was a song from the movie called "Saikyo No Fyuujon"  
which, just guessing, means Saiyajin blood fusion.  
Vegeta: I know what it means.  
Goku: (smiles) Really?  
Vegeta: But I'm not telling.  
Goku: (frowns) Awwww....  
Chuquita: Because he's a--  
Goku: --MEANIE! (blows a raspberry at Veggie and pops more of his bubblewrap gi in protest)  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes)  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, this one actually had a translation side-by-side it. And for the life of me I could've sworn Bura had  
a hand in writing this one.  
Goku: *POP*! Heeheehee.  
Vegeta: (Cocks an eyebrow) Really?  
Chuquita: Would you like a sample?  
Goku: (excitedly) Cheese on a stick?!  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: (to Son) What?  
Chuquita: Nevermind him. Here, "Dragonball (I embrace anger)  
Dragonball (I shy away from pain)  
Our combined hearts blossom into a graceful rose"  
Vegeta: (shocked; disgusted; and frightened) ...you're kidding, right?  
Goku: I'm the one saying the "pain" line, aren't I? (grins)  
Chuquita: I figured Veggie's gotta be the "anger" one so, yeah, that leaves you with the "pain".  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Someone's gonna pay for comparing me and Kakarrotto's "combined hearts" as a "graceful rose".  
Goku: (big happy smile) I am graceful Veggie! [falls out of his chair, smacking his head on the desk on the way down]  
Chuquita: (laughs at him)  
Vegeta: (groans) God help me...EVEN THE SONG WRITERS ARE IN ON THIS!!!!  
Chuquita: (grinning evilly) Would you like to see more?  
Vegeta: (sighs) Why not, it can't be any worse than that "rose" line up there.  
Chuquita: A-hem. Another line from the "graceful" fusion song; this time from Veggie's verse:  
"Yes! Although I hate love  
Yes! Although I admire love  
Our friendship has changed  
into a hot ray of light  
Yes! The power of Saiya within us Yes! Dwells in the time we dream  
Who doesn't believe it yet?"  
Vegeta: (slams his head down on the desk) Take me, take me NOW!  
Goku: The silly japanese fusion song DOES seem to capture Veggie's many confused emotions.  
Vegeta: SHUTUP! [slams his head down again]  
Chuquita: I have one last verse before we start part 2.  
Vegeta: (emotionally in pain) Must you?  
Chuquita: Yes, I must. A-hem. The last little nugget of joy from DBZ Movie 12's "Saikyo No Fyuujon":  
"I am the sun  
You are the moon  
Let's dissolve into this miracle power  
As we put our fingers together  
Our souls unite  
Return to the fighting history...The strongest fusion"  
Chuquita: That it is. (nods) That it is.  
Goku: (beaming) Tell me Veggie am I the sun or am I the moon?  
Chuquita: You're the sun, Son.  
Goku: (giggles) Heeheehee, Sun--Son. Sun-Son-San!  
Vegeta: (groans in agony) Just get one with the story already! (sits up) The number of people who find it entertaining to toy  
with my relationship with Kakarrotto is ASTOUNDING!!!  
Chuquita: Yeah, who knew it reached this far. I sure didn't.  
Vegeta: At least you don't write songs.  
Goku: I wrote a song! [holds up a sheet] (grins; reading) I had a wet noodle named Fred, I had hit him over the head, when I  
went out to play, while I was a-way, I came back to find him now dead.  
Chuquita: Uh....  
Vegeta: (sarcastic) BRILLIANT, Kakarrotto.  
Goku: (blushes) Aww, ya mean it Veggie?  
Vegeta: (turns away to avoid glowing) Uh, yeah, it must have taken you FOREVER to think up that one.  
Goku: Nope, I made it up just now.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: And now, Part 2!  
  
Summary: Goku runs off to join the circus; literally. Now Veggie, Mirai, and Bura have to stop him before he makes the  
biggest mistake of his life! Will they convience him to come home or will the saiyajin be stuck doing circus odd-jobs for the  
rest of his life? And where does Freeza fit into all this? Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 8  
Trunks: 9  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hai! Kirai ai nagara. Hai! Mitome ai nagara Ore-tachi no yuujou wa. Atsui hikari ni kawatta. Hai! Saiya no chikara  
Hai! Yume ga yadoru. Dare mo mada shinjinai! " Vegeta hummed happily to himself as he rumaged through the refridgerator.  
" What are you doing home so early? " the ouji glanced over his shoulder to see Bulma staring at him, cocking her  
head, " I thought you were going to the circus with Son-kun, Mirai, and Bura? "  
" I already did. " Vegeta grinned as he started to walk out of the room, his arms full of food.  
Bulma scratched her head, confused.  
" Toussan! Don't I look beautiful! " Bura said. The ouji looked down to see she was now dressed in what looked like  
a hot-pink version of his saiyajin armor. Vegeta sweatdropped, " I wanna look my best for when we go out in space to save  
Mr. Goten's Daddy. I was trying for something that says, "I'm cute AND I can kick your can". " she spun around like a fashion  
model.  
" You're taking Bura with you into SPACE!? " Bulma gawked, still uninformed, " And where IS Son anyway? "  
" You wouldn't believe it if I told you. " Mirai said, entering the room.  
" Well, tell me anyway. Us geniuses have a right to know what's going on to, not to mention the fact that you and  
Bura are my own children! " Bulma put her hands on her hips.  
" Alright, it all started when--MMPH! " Vegeta slapped one hand over Mirai's mouth and leaned towards Bulma.  
" Bul-chan before Mirai opens his big mouth you have to promise me that you will NOT repeat ONE WORD OF IT to the  
ONNA, this is MY Kaka-rescue mission, GOT IT! " he warned her.  
" "rescue mission"? " Bulma repeated. Vegeta removed his hand.  
" As I was saying.. " Mirai said, a little more annoyed then before, " We went to the Circus and the ringmaster  
called for a volunteer. Of course he chose Son-San. For some odd reason Toussan decided to go down to the center ring with  
him. "  
" To protect his lil Kakay-chan if something terrible happened to him! " Bura added, giggling.  
" They were both volunteers for a couple tricks and Son got so impressed he wanted to be in the Circus too. And  
Toussan let him do it for a couple double-motives of his just so he would have Son-San out in space along with him and have  
it not be his fault. To sum it up, Son's going into space, we're going after him to save him. " Mirai explained.  
" Oh, is that all. " Bulma said, kind of disappointed, " I was sure it was something having to do with a villian  
"more powerful than anything you've ever faced before", but I think I've seen everything so I'm not surprised. "  
Mirai sighed, " We'll try to be back by dinnertime. "  
" Ha! YOU maybe... " Vegeta trailed off.  
" What's THAT supposed to mean? " Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
" Toussan's planning on taking Son on a tour across the galaxy once we save him. " Mirai said flatly.  
" Wow, that's unusually nice of him. " Bulma said, suspicious.  
" Yes, I AM a nice person, aren't I. " Vegeta boasted, " And, by the way, it's UNIVERSE, not GALAXY. " he corrected  
Mirai, who headed for the front door with his item-packed sleeping bag.  
" *DING-DONG*! " he paused as the door infront of rang, " *DING-DONG-DING-DONG-DING-DONG*!!! " it rang more  
aggresively. Mirai cautiously opened the door, only to have it fling wide open and smash him into the wall behind it.  
Chi-Chi stood in the doorway, steaming. Gohan and Goten stood nervously behind her, " Fee fii fo fum, I smell OUJI! "  
she zipped over to Vegeta, grabbed him, and held him up by the collar.  
" Onna. " he said casually.  
" Ouji. " she glared back.  
" Why, what brings YOU to my humble abode? " Vegeta said teasingly.  
" WHERE IS HE! " she slammed him against the wall.  
" Who? " the ouji asked innocently.  
" YOU KNOW WHO!!! " Chi-Chi shouted in his face, " I was sitting at home minding my own business when all of a sudden  
I got a sharp pain in my head, the same one I get everytime my Go-chan is in trouble and if he's in trouble you're BOUND to  
be in on it! "  
" Well, she's got that part right. " Mirai said, unpeeling himself from the wall.  
" If you MUST know, Kakay's joined the circus. " Vegeta smiled.  
" The circus? " Chi-Chi said skeptically, dropping him.  
" Yes, an interplanetary circus. One that travels all across the stars to enterain those wishing to be entertained.  
He wants to be a lion-tamer. "  
" Why go into space, we've got the King of the Beasts right here. " Bulma joked.  
" I'll pretend I didn't hear that. " Vegeta said stubbornly, " Kakay's foolish choice will most likely end in misery  
so I have decided to take it upon myself to save him from such a terrible end and show him the REAL gems the galaxy has to  
offer. "  
" Universe. " Mirai corrected him.  
" SHUSH BOY! " Vegeta snapped, then continued, " I am bringing little B-chan along with Mirai to accompany myself on  
this treacherous journey that only one who is TRUELY experianced in space-travel can accomplish. "  
" Like YOU. " Chi-Chi glared.  
" Yes, like ME. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" Calm down Chi-Chi, he does have the experiance, besides Vegeta said he'd bring Goku back home for dinner. " Bulma  
said, trying to keep Chi-Chi's temper from erupting.  
" Of course he'll bring my Go-chan home for dinner--AND THEN RUN BACK OUT THERE TO HIS SPACESHIP AND FLY OFF WITH HIM  
FOR GOOD THIS TIME!!! "  
" To tell the truth Onna, I wasn't even planning on coming back...right away. " the ouji mused, then snickered.  
" You're coming back by dinnertime. " Bulma said bluntly.  
" I'm coming back by dinnertime. " he repeated, then sweatdropped.  
" Thank God we have Bulma around. " Chi-Chi muttered, then smirked at the ouji's obedience to the blue-hairred  
scientist.  
" Maybe we should come too, " Gohan said, speaking up for the first time since the Sons had gotten there, " I mean,  
he is MY dad, I wouldn't feel right just staying here while-- "  
" --not enough room to fit you, sorry. " Vegeta quickly responded, then handed his stuff to Mirai, " Here take these  
to the gravity room. "  
" Huh? " Mirai blinked.  
" The OLD ONE!! "  
" ...OHHH, got it! " Mirai said, then dashed outside.  
" Not enough room! Vegeta you could house up to 10 people in that thing! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" ...oh. " the ouji looked around, " Then there's not enough room to store all the FOOD we would need. We saiyajins  
eat a LOT of food. "  
" I can believe that. " Chi-Chi remarked. She and Vegeta silently glared at one another for several seconds. The ouji  
resumed speaking.  
" And there's barely enough room to fit food for Mirai, Bura and I. B-chan doesn't eat much but still. "  
" You know who ELSE doesn't eat like a cow? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.  
" You want to come with us, eh Onna? " Vegeta said, amused.  
" I _WANT_ to be there so that after you save Go-chan you don't do anything MANIPULATING to him. " she stomped over  
to him.  
" Mirai would stop me. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" Yes, but you and Bura overpower him 2 to 1. That's why I'm coming along! " Chi-Chi said, determined.  
" Heh...are you? " Vegeta nodded, then shouted, " B-CHAN! TO THE SHIP! " he sped off out the front door, quickly  
followed by Bura.  
" YOU COME BACK HERE OUJI!! " Chi-Chi screamed, racing after the duo.  
Vegeta and Bura lept inside the old gravity room, " Mirai! " the ouji ordered, " Hit the ignition! "  
" What? NOW? " Mirai gawked, confused.  
" HERE I COME YOU LITTLE DEMON! " she roared just as the ship was taking off. Chi-Chi took a running leap into the  
open door of the spaceship, knocking Vegeta onto the floor as she did so, " TAKE THAT YOU, YOU--WAHHH!!! " Chi-Chi quickly  
lost her death-grip around Vegeta's throat and yelped as she slammed into the ceiling.  
" You know Onna, you really should wear a seatbelt. " Vegeta commented.  
" Shutup. "  
" Wha--what just happened? " Bura said, surprised.  
" Space, B-chan. Space. " Vegeta smiled. Bura unstrapped herself from her chair and floated over to the window while  
the ouji pressed a button to close the door.  
" Oh Toussan! It's BEAUTIFUL!! " she said in awe, " And this is what you used to do everyday before you met  
Mr. Goten's Daddy? WOW! "  
" Hai, it is indeed a very beautiful place, he unstrapped his own chair and floated upward.  
" HEY! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!! " Chi-Chi yelled, still floating up near the ceiling.  
" Very well. " Vegeta smirked, then turned a knob on the control panel.  
" Natural gravity simulation on. " the computer said. Chi-Chi blinked, then wailed as she fell to the ground with a  
thump.  
" Ohhhhh... " Chi-Chi got up, " I swear you did that on purpose. " she pointed to Vegeta.  
" Of course I did it on purpose. " he chuckled, " I'm "evil", remember? "  
" OOOH!! " she boiled, then folded her arms, " Hmmph! " Chi-Chi looked around the ship, " Hey, this looks awful  
familiar. "  
" It's the ship you so sadly attempted to save Kakarrotto-chan in the first time, remember? " Vegeta chuckled.  
" Are you insulting me? "  
" Maybe. "  
" WHAT?! "  
Vegeta snickered, " Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. Hard to tell. " he walked past her, " Now if you'll excuse me, I've  
got a call to make. "  
  
  
::Kakarrotto. Kakarrotto? KAKARROTTO YOU IDIOT! PICK UP!!!::  
" Huh? " Goku bolted to attention. He was standing in his dressing room in his lion tamer's outfit, " Little Veggie?  
Is that you? " he looked around the room.  
::Yes, it is I, "little Veggie".::  
::LITTLE VEGGIE!:: Goku squealed. Vegeta grabbed the sides of his head in pain.  
::Not so LOUD!::  
" Oh-kay, *little Veggie*. " he said in a whisper, " How's that? "  
::Better.:: the voice in Goku's head grumbled, ::So? Did you miss me?::  
" Oh of COURSE I missed you lil Veggie, you silly. " the larger saiyajin giggled, then mentally felt Vegeta's face  
turn bright red.  
::I have something important to tell you.:: Vegeta choked up, trying to regain what logic and reason had temporarily  
had a meltdown do to the glowing, " All you have to do is close your eyes. " he said, doing so himself.  
" Oh-kay Veggie! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up sign and then closed his eyes, " Now what? "  
::Consentrate hard on the darkness before you. Consentrate VERY HARD.::  
" Yes my Veggie. " Goku snickered at the ouji's fake-seriousness, then, with his eyes still closed, looked down to  
see the rest of him, " WHOA! I can see through my eye-lids! A-MAZING!! "  
" It's not "amazing" you baka, it's mental imagery! " Goku glanced up to see Vegeta standing infront of him, looking  
skeptical.  
" WOW! I can see Veggie in my head! " Goku grinned, pointing at him, " And you're not nakee this time! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Yes, well... " he said uncomfortably.  
" Hey, is this that same thing you did when I saw you in my head while I was having that heart injury thing back when  
we met Mirai? " he asked eagerly.  
" Similar, only I'm much more trained in this "mental training" thing now. " Vegeta boasted, " For instance, would  
you like to go to the beach, Kakay? " he snapped his fingers and the darkness around them instantly turned into a beach.  
Goku's jaw hung open, " MAN VEGGIE THAT IS SO COOL!!! " he whooped, " I had NO IDEA you could do THAT! "  
" Heh-heh, I can do many things, Kaka-chan. " the ouji smiled, " And I bet you could do it too. Why don't you think  
of something and see what happens? "  
" Oh-kay. " Goku nodded, " Let's see, I'm at the beach so--I WANT A BEACHBALL! " in a poof of smoke a large beachball  
appeared infront of him, " Make it orange! "  
Another poof.  
" With blue and white polka-dots! " Goku waved his arms in the air. The desired patterned instantly appeared on the  
beachball. He picked up the beachball & hugged it, " Hmm. " Goku looked around, " I've got a beachball and I've got Veggie &  
I've got a beach, the only thing I'm missing now is A VOLLEYBALL NET! "  
" *POOF*! "  
" So little Veggie, how would you like to volley with me? " the bigger saiyajin asked, grinning.  
" Sure. Just let me get my swim-trunks. " Vegeta snapped his fingers and was now wearing them, along with a lifeguard  
whistle that hung around his neck.  
" ME NEXT ME NEXT! " Goku said, then dashed off of the beach to an outhouse and returned 10 minutes later in his own  
swim-trunks.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " You know you COULD have just snapped your fingers instead of doing all THAT! "  
" Chi-chan says I shouldn't get changed in public anymore, "it's indecent". " he quoted.  
Vegeta made an even bigger sweatdrop.  
" NOW LET'S PLAY! "  
  
  
" Hi Chi-Chi what are you-- "  
" --SHH! " Chi-Chi interupted Mirai, who had just entered the room, " Look. " she whispered as she leaned against the  
wall. Vegeta was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face, " Look at  
him! He's ENJOYING himself. "  
" Yeah, so? " Mirai said, confused.  
" He's ENJOYING himself WITHOUT Goku around. "  
" ...oh. " Mirai's face drooped, " Maybe he's just, you know, meditating. "  
" Mirai, Piccolo meditates. Vegeta schemes evil plots. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Hmm, well in that case, maybe he's doing some kind of mental exercise. " Mirai concluded, still not quite believing  
it himself.  
" Toussan is playing with Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura grinned, poking her head in the room.  
" What? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at her.  
" Toussan told me that he can talk to Mr. Goten's Daddy in his mind! They're connected you know! " she said happily.  
" Gohan said that he practices mental sparring sometimes so I guess it's possible. " Mirai said.  
Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " You mean while we see Vegeta's real body out here that his mental body is harassing my baby  
Go-chan somewhere and I can't even stop him!!!! "  
" That's the jist of it. " Mirai responded.  
" Ehhh... " Chi-Chi bit her lip, then glanced over at Vegeta, who's face suddenly turned bright red, " AHH! OH MY GOD  
WHAT IS HE _DOING_ IN THERE! " she wailed.  
" I think I know!! " Bura giggled anxiously.  
" NO YOU DON'T!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at her, then slapped Vegeta across the face, causing his eyes to fly wide open.  
The red disappearing from his face.  
" Making a CALL. HA! " she looked at him with disgust, " YOU SICK LITTLE MONKEY! YOU CAN'T EVEN WAIT TILL WE ACTUALLY  
_SEE_ HIM AGAIN BEFORE YOU MESS WITH HIS MIND!!! "  
" We weren't doing anything sick at all. " Vegeta rubbed his now in-pain cheek, " Kakay and I were merely having fun  
at the beach. "  
" What KIND of fun? " she glowered over him.  
" Oh YOU'LL never know. " Vegeta smiled as he got up and left the room.  
" NOW WHERE ARE YOU GOING!!! "  
" The men's room. "  
" OH YES, THAT'S RIGHT! RETREAT TO THE BATHROOM TO CONTINUE YOUR EVIL DEEDS! I CAN'T FOLLOW YOU IN THERE BEING THAT  
I'M A GIRL!!!! "  
" And a psychotic one at that. " Vegeta mumbled under his breath as he entered the bathroom.  
" ...I HEARD THAT!!! "  
  
  
" Veggie? VEGGIE! " Goku shouted, his eyes still closed. He scratched his head, baffled. Vegeta along with the  
backround scenery and everything his mind had manufactured had disappeared. Now all that remained was Goku, the volleyball  
net, the beachball, and the changing tent, " Aww, he must've gone home....and I was winning too. " Goku dropped the  
volleyball to the nonexistent ground when he heard a voice.  
" Son Goku! Oh Son? "  
The large saiyajin opened his eyes to find himself back in his dressing room wearing his safari outfit, " Ohh, Veggie  
gone. " he pouted.  
" Mr. Son? " he turned around to see the ringmaster, " Our tightrope walker has been, umm, disposed. We need you to  
fill in for him during act 3. Here. " he tossed another costume on Goku's bed, " You're a graceful person, right? You have to  
be to fight off those lions. " he left, slamming the door shut behind him.  
Goku picked up the new costume, which looked like a body-suited pair of light blue tights, " Hnn, kinky. " he snapped  
them in the air.  
  
  
" So, he took the costume from you, F-sama. " the popcorn guy said as the ringmaster left Goku's dressing room.  
" Heh-heh-heh. "  
" You didn't tell him what he would be tight-rope-walking OVER, did you? "  
" Not a chance. " the ringmaster cackled, " If he knew I was going to have him walk across a thin piece of wire over  
a pit of lava do you think he would have even TAKEN the costume? Besides, once we provide some advertising I'm sure this will  
bring my little Bobo out of hiding. He's so cheeky, he needs a cold slap on the face every once in a while. The way he  
hovered over big boy in there on the way to the ring makes me believe the mere thought of his "hero" in intense mortal danger  
would probably cause panic throughout his body! " he smirked, " It will surely bring him out of hiding. "  
" You must be anxious to see that monkey prince again. " the popcorn guy snickered.  
" Oh I am. And this time when I chop him in half he's going to STAY that way, MUAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAH--*hack*cough*!  
*HACKK*! "  
" A glass of water, F-sama? "  
" *COUGH* *COUGH* Yes please, Dodoria-san....AND NO ICE!!! "  
  
  
" I bet he's in there playing up that phoney mushy-talk gag with my Go-chan right this very second! " Chi-Chi snarled  
as she leaned her forehead against the outside of the Men's Room door.  
" You don't know that Chi-Chi, " Mirai said, " He's probably just going to the bathroom. "  
" HA! That's what HE wants us to think. " Chi-Chi growled, then broke into a sob, " Oh my poor sweet little Go-chan!  
Just the thought of him trying to steal you away and turn you against me PAINS ME SO! " she cried, her hands over her face.  
" Well _I_ for one am PROUD of Toussan. " Bura smirked.  
" WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE OUJI-SPAWN?! " Chi-Chi roared.  
" You're always yelling and being mean to Mr. Goten's Daddy all the time. Saying he can't do this and he can't do  
that, but TOUSSAN. Toussan truely loves him because Toussan doesn't care about what Mr. Goten's Daddy is doing, he just wants  
to make him HAPPY. But that's not good enough for YOU. No you gotta make Mr. Goten's Daddy all sad and cry and THAT'S why he  
goes over to see Toussan in the first place. " Bura scoffed, " You are the source of your own problem Mrs. Goten's Mommy. "  
" ... " Chi-Chi glared at her, " THAT'S IT! " she kicked open the Men's room door, " ALRIGHT OUJI!!! YOU BETTER OPEN  
YOUR EYES AND GET OF MY GO-CHAN'S HEAD RIGHT NOW OR I'LL-- "  
" !? " Vegeta turned beat red with embarassment, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!? " he screamed, panickingly pulling up  
his training pants, " I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO THE BATHROOM!!! " he shrieked, running out of the bathroom, mortified.  
Chi-Chi stood there in shock, her jaw hanging wide open.  
" Uhh, Chi? " Mirai approached her. Chi-Chi hung her head.  
" I'M SO ASHAMED!!! " she wailed. Mirai sweatdropped, " Wait'll Goku hears I don't even trust that ouji enough to go  
to the BATHROOM without causing trouble! "  
" Don't be so hard on yourself. " Mirai said, trying to console her, " Maybe Toussan WAS plotting something while he  
was tinkling, you know, I mean, some of the best plots come when you're peeing....no. Let me think, there's gotta be a nicer  
way to say this... "  
" Forget it. " Chi-Chi grumbled, leaving, " I'm going to one of the rooms to think things over. "  
" Well, alright. " Mirai scratched his head, " Be careful. "  
" Uh-huh... "  
  
  
" URG! Of all the things! " Vegeta snorted, still embarassed, " Of ALL THE PEOPLE to walk in me while I'm doing my  
business! I would have rather been seen doing that by--hmmm... " he paused mid-sentence as his eyes fixated upon the gravity  
machine in the center of the room, " Let's see how you react when under, say, 10X normal gravity, Onna. " he pressed the  
buttons.  
" Gravity function increased 10%. " the computer repeated as everything in the room became pressed upon by the high  
gravity. Vegeta, however, didn't feel a thing. He smiled and looked around the room.  
" Time to check on the others and see how they're doing, I'm sure Mirai and Bura have already easily adjusted to  
the gravity change, being related to me DOES have its advantages you know. "  
  
  
" OH MY GOD!! I CAN'T MOVE!!! " Mirai screamed as he tried his best to stand up, " This is worse than that time and  
space room Toussan and I were in!!! "  
" My legs hurt Mirai! " Bura cried, also standing up, " What happened!!! "  
Chi-Chi, being human, had fallen on her back and was now glaring furiously up at the ceiling, " As soon as I get up,  
I will find him, and I will hurt him--VERY BADLY!!! "  
" Why hello Onna. " Vegeta said sweetly, " How do you like the change in gravity? "  
" Bite me, ouji-boy. " Chi-Chi said bluntly.  
" TOUSSAN! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!! WE CAN'T MOVE! " Mirai yelled.  
" Don't be a baby, Mirai. It's only 10X normal Earth gravity. This is the way the gravity on Bejito-sei was. I'm sure  
if the planet still existed that Kakarrotto-chan and I would easily adjust to the surroundings. Like so. " Vegeta did a  
backflip in mid-air and landed back on the ground with no trouble at all. Bura and Mirai gawked at his adaptability, " The  
only reason you two aren't able to do that is because you have never trained under heavy gravity before. Saiyajins are very  
good at adapting to different gravitational fields, unlike EARTHLINGS. " he smirked at Chi-Chi, who had now started the hard  
and painful process of trying to sit up.  
Mirai smiled, " OH! I get it! Since we still have a while to go before we face these Circus guys you want to train  
Bura and I in different gravity just incase the place we rescue Son-San from has similar surrounds! "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him blankly, " Uh, no. Actually this is just me punishing Onna for interupting my  
tinkle-time. "  
Mirai and Bura fell to the floor animé style.  
" OOOH! I'LL TINKLE YOUR TIME YOU LITTLE MONSTER! " Chi-Chi said, now on her feet, but breathing heavily.  
" Amazing, you've managed to get up. " Vegeta said cheerfully, then lightly pushed her with one hand, causing Chi-Chi  
to quickly thump back onto the floor, " Try it again. " he cackled maniacally.  
" ERRRRR.....RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi powered up, causing a red aurora to  
surround her the way the blue one did when Vegeta powered up. She easily lept to her feet, " WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!"  
she screamed. Vegeta zipped off down the hall, Chi-Chi racing after him.  
Mirai groaned, " This is gonna be a looooooooong trip. "  
Bura sweatdropped, " Tell me about it. "  
  
  
" YA! YA! " the ringmaster smiled to hear his new lion-tamer now room that led to the ring. His whip snapping. The  
ringmaster pleasantly peeked into the ring, only to have his jaw drop to the floor at what he saw.  
" ...she asked her mother, mother, mother, for 50 cents, cents, cents, to see the elephants, elephants, elephants,  
jump over the fence, fence, fence... " Goku sang as two of the lions swung his whip like a jumprope while he and another lion  
jumped over it.  
" ...WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!!! " the ringmaster shrieked. Goku continued to jump rope with the lion,  
then looked up and noticed the ringmaster.  
" Oh! Hi Mr. Ringmaster! Guess what I've taught the lions to do? Go on, guess? " he said eagerly.  
The ringmaster slapped himself on the face, then sluggishly walked over to where Goku and the lions were, " Son Goku,  
do you know WHY I gave you that whip? "  
" ...noooooo. " Goku replied.  
" Do you know WHAT that whip is SUPPOSED to be used for? "  
" ...JUMP-ROPE! " he grinned.  
" --Oh God help me. " the ringmaster shook his head, then quickly yanked the whip out of the lions's hands, " IT IS  
FOR TAMING THE LIONS SON GOKU!! _NOT_ FOR _PLAYING "jump-rope" WITH THEM!! "  
" Well, you have to admit, Leo here IS pretty good. " Goku said proudly, pointing to his fellow jump-roper. The lion  
waved happily.  
" Ugh! "  
" I taught him that too. " Goku pointed to the waving lion, " Veggie, however, could use some work. "  
" "Veggie"? " the ringmaster cocked an eyebrow.  
" Yeah, the little one. I named him after my own little Veggie back home. I do miss him....very much. *sniffle*. But  
that's oh-kay cuz I can still play mental imagination stuff with him. Through our heads. We played at the beach this  
morning. " he said, fondly reminicing, " Boy does he know how to spike a volleyball... "  
" Urm, yes, well, LISTEN. Oh-kay? " the ringmaster said, brushing Goku away, " This whip is to be used like this. "  
he cracked the whip once, then snapped it at one of the lions, " SIT! SIT BOY! "  
The lion whinced and did so. Goku frowned.  
" Aww that's no way to do that. That's mean! " he quickly took the whip away, then walked over to the lion, " Now  
Mr. Peabody, stand up for Daddy. "  
The lion stood up, smiling at Goku, " Alright, now roll over....good! Clap your hands....play dead...GREAT JOB MR.  
PEABODY!! " he clapped for the lion, then pulled out a big slice of raw meat, " Here's your kitty-treat! " he tossed it into  
the lion's mouth. Mr. Peabody ate it in one gulp, " See, isn't that a MUCH better and MUCH nicer way to train 'um. "  
The ringmaster looked on in shock, " My ferocious, untameable beasts, turned into KITTENS! "  
" Yeah, I have that effect on a lot of people " Goku giggled, " Especially Veggie! "  
" The lion? "  
" No, the little buddy. " Goku corrected him, then patted Mr. Peabody on the head, " Oh my little Veggie was such a  
meanie back in the day...but now he's so SWEET!! " he gave the lion a hug, " You guys stay here and I'll get you some of that  
pet ice-cream I found in the fridge. " the saiyajin left the room.  
" F-sama, are you oh-kay? " the ticket salesman said, rushing into the room.  
The ringmaster muttered to him, agast, " I think I'm going to faint... "  
  
  
" NOW you tell me the Onna used to be part of the "Z-senshi". " Vegeta rolled his eyes as he hid in the closet with  
Mirai and Bura. Chi-Chi was still on the war-path and had declared several minutes ago to destory anyone in her path until  
the gravity was returned to normal...well, normal for her anyway.  
" Yeah, she was for about 5 years I heard. " Mirai said, " Until she got pregnant with Gohan of course. That's what  
Kaasan told me. "  
" And THAT'S why she's able to throw ki attacks. " Vegeta said sarcastically as he glanced down at his burned and now  
very sore rump.  
" Hey, she taught Goten didn't she. Where did YOU think she picked up all that martial arts stuff! " Mirai glanced  
over at the ouji.  
" I dunno, I thought she just picked it up from Kakarrot. " Vegeta looked down at the ground, " Well men, "  
" A-HEM. " Bura made an attention getting cough.  
" Men and little girls, " Vegeta corrected himself.  
" Thank you. " Bura did a small curtsy.  
" We have to find a way to sneak out of here before the Onna blasts the rest of our hides. The fact that she slowly  
seems to be adapting to the gravity is not a good thing. "  
" My father the genius. " Mirai rolled his eyes.  
" Also the fact that she seems to share my similar fighting style of surprise and sneak attacks does not bode well  
for our side. Therefore we must attack her directly...that is, if we run into her...which I am hoping we do not....is that  
clear? "  
" As clear as it could be Toussan. " Mirai nodded.  
" Now, I sense she is in the far side of the ship. I believe we should make our move now. " Vegeta smirked, then  
slowly opened the door only to have a large mallet collide with the top of his head, knocking him to the floor.  
" AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE SCORNED HOUSEWIFE, DOER OF EVIL!! " Chi-Chi laughed an  
almost Vegeta-like laugh, then noticed Mirai and Bura and glared at them, " YOU! " she pointed towards Mirai, who gulped.  
" Yuh-yuh-yes? " Mirai gulped at Chi-Chi's now militant-style of clothes. She was wearing a white bandana around her  
forehead and had her bazooka along with ammunition strapped to her back.  
" SHOW ME TO THE GRAVITY MACHINE SO YOU CAN TURN IT OFF--FOR GOOD! "  
" Yes Ma'am! " Mirai nodded obediently, then whispered downward, " Bura you take care of Toussan, I'll be right back.  
Understand? "  
" Hai! " Bura hid behind a box in the closet as she watched them leave, then, when the coast was clear, zipped over  
to Vegeta, " Toussan! Oh Toussan wake up! "  
" Uh, ohhhhh... " Vegeta groaned in pain. He opened his eyes to see a blurry blue blob infront of him. His vision  
focused, " Buh--Bura? "  
" TOUSSAN! " she squealed, hugging him, " YOU'RE OH-KAY! "  
Vegeta sat up, " Wha, wha happened? "  
" Oh Toussan-chan it was terrible! Mrs. Goten's Mommy hit you over the head with a mallet! " Bura cried, squeezing  
him tight.  
" ...you're kidding! And THAT alone knocked me unconsious!? "  
" It's the gravity. It probably felt like a 2 ton bolder the way she was swinging it! " Bura explained.  
" Ohhhhh, where's Mirai? "  
" She took him hostage! She wants Mirai to shut the gravity machine off. "  
Vegeta tried to stand up, Bura helped him, " Well, in that case you better take me to my room. We'll be safe in there  
. "  
" But, what about Mirai? "  
" Hmm? Oh he can handle himself. " Vegeta shrugged, then smirked, " Besides, I have something to show you. "  
" Really? " Bura's eyes widened.  
" You know my little black book I write stuff in? "  
" YEAH? " Bura grinned excitedly.  
" How'd you like to take a peek, you know, just a little peek. " he said sneakily.  
" WOW! YOU MEAN IT!! " Bura said with big sparkily eyes. She stopped, " Hey, you NEVER let me look at that book, did  
Mrs. Goten's Mommy hit you over the head too hard? "  
" No, let's just say she's given me another "evil plot" that "happens" to do with my little black book. " Vegeta  
snickered evilly, " Now follow me, my room's down the hall. "  
Bura cheered, " YIPPEE! "  
  
  
" Ohhhhhh... " Bura sat on the floor of Vegeta's "room", reading the little black book in awe, " This is the most  
beautiful collection of love poems and songs I have EVER seen! " she hugged the book, " Toussan you're SO romantic! " Bura  
squealed.  
" They're NOT "love" poems and I'm NOT "romantic". " Vegeta snorted in disgust, " Now B-chan, let me ask you  
something. "  
" ANYTHING Toussan! " she smiled, flipping through the pages.  
" How good are you at forgery? "  
" ...what? "  
" Forgery; the art of writing something in another person's handwriting style! " Vegeta explained, slightly annoyed.  
" Oh, Panny's really good at that. She taught me how to do it a couple weeks ago when I was over at her house playing  
on the kiddie tennis courts with her. "  
" I don't care how well Gohan's daughter can forge things...how good are you at it? "  
" Mmm, pretty good I guess. "  
" Do you know what Kakarrotto's handwriting looks like, B-chan? " Vegeta asked, smirking.  
Bura stared at him for a moment until the idea it her and a similar smirk appeared on her face, " O-Toussan! You are  
so CLE-VER! " she giggled.  
" So you know what it looks like? "  
" Oh yeah! Mr. Goten's Daddy has this cute big-lettered sloppy kind of handwriting. " Bura nodded.  
" If I dictated something to you do you think you could write it in the next blank page of my little black book in  
Kakarrotto's handwriting? " Vegeta asked.  
" Yup! " Bura chirped.  
" Alright then, start it off like this... "  
  
  
" ...the unsurpassable strength at which my soul yearns for you can never truely be satisfied for it's hunger grows  
ever so for each second that passes when I am no longer in your sweet sweet presence. "  
" Hnn... " Bura bit her lip as she paused from writing down Vegeta's dictation.  
" What? What is it? "  
" I don't know Toussan, I've written a couple pages of this stuff but... "  
" BUT? " he cocked an eyebrow at her.  
" It, well it just doesn't sound like something Mr. Goten's Daddy would say. He's got a completely different accent  
than you do. " she said, " Besides I don't think he even knows what "yearn" means. "  
" ....yeah you're right. I did go a little overboard didn't I? " Vegeta grumbled as he layed on the bed.  
" You might say that. " Bura sweatdropped.  
" Alright, alright. Let's try something that sounds a little more "Kako-ish". " Vegeta folded his arms while Bura  
flipped to a fresh page, " I'm never going to give that Onna a good scare if Kakarrot's "handwriting" doesn't sound like it  
was written by Kakarrot. "  
" Good point. " Bura said.  
" Oh-kay, how about this: "Oh little Veggie, Chi-chan is such a meanie. She yells at me all the time and it makes me  
want to cry and wish I lived with you instead. You wouldn't mind if I wanted to live with you instead of that WITCH-- "  
" *A-hem*! Toussan, you're turning back into your own lingo. " Bura grumbled.  
" Huh? Oh, sorry. "if I lived with you I wouldn't have to be yelled at anymore and we can stay in your room and play  
games together and eat fish and tell each other scare stories and have sleepovers every night...I love you my favorite lil  
buddy Veggie-chan-chan please say you'll let me be your roomate and I promise I'll do my best to make you happy. Love, your  
big buddy 'Kaka-chan'." " he finished just as Bura finished writing.  
" PERFECT! " Bura clasped her hands together, " You sound JUST LIKE Mr. Goten's Daddy! "  
" Yeah, well, you hang around Kakarrotto enough you'll start talking like him too if you're not careful. " Vegeta  
boasted, " Now, how about we show this little gem to Onna and see her reaction, ne? "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Bura grinned, hugging the little black book. The gravity had been returned to normal for the past 10  
minutes and the halls were now quiet again, " Oh Mrs. Goten's Mommy, where are you? We have something BEAUTIFUL to show you  
that I KNOW you'll enjoy reading. "  
" Really? " Bura paused and turend around to see Chi-Chi looking down at her, also now back to normal. Mirai was  
hanging upside-down by his feet, bound and gagged behind her from the ceiling. He looked as if he had been smacked across the  
face a couple times.  
" Yes, really. " Bura giggled, " It's something Mr. Goten's Daddy wrote to Toussan just the other day. "  
Chi-Chi looked up and did a double-take. Vegeta had teleported behind Bura and was grinning an evil grin at her. She  
narrowed her eyes at the ouji.  
" Give me that! " she swiped the book from Bura and flipped through the pages of Vegeta's handwriting until she got  
to several pages in the very back, followed by a blank page, and then a couple more pages, all in what looked like Goku's  
handwriting, " Why it is my Go-chan's. I'd recognize those poorly-dotted "i"s anywhere. " she blinked, then read the first  
line of Bura and Vegeta's first more ouji-like draft of Goku's letter and fainted.  
" MMph-MMPH! " Mirai gawked through his gag.  
" ONNA!? " Vegeta shouted, picking up the book.  
" Wow, that was fast. " Bura said, impressed.  
" Ohhhh, " Vegeta grumbled as he read the following lines, " She didn't last long enough to even get to the juicy  
part! " he said, then smirked, " I'm better at this than I thought. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:44 AM 6/27/2002  
END OF PART 2  
Chuquita: And so ends part two!  
Goku: (staring at Veggie while thinking) Hmm...  
Vegeta: (realizes he's being stared at) What?  
Goku: Chu-sama, I wonder what would happen if I hugged little Veggie while we were both wearing our snazzy bubble-suits.  
Vegeta: (freezes in place) NO.  
Chuquita: (ignoring Veggie) Go on Son-kun, give him a squeeze and find out.  
Goku: YAY! [grabs Veggie & hugs him] Oh little Veggie!  
*POP*POP*POP*POP*POP*POP*  
Vegeta: (glowing bright red) [now with the majority of his bubbles popped] Uhhhhhhh...  
Goku: (giggles; also having popped large amount of his own gi) Heeheehee!  
Vegeta: (still glowing) (spacing out) Uhhhhhhhhhhh...  
Goku: (pauses) Veggie?  
Vegeta: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.....  
Goku: (wails) CHU-SAMA I BROKE VEGGIE!!  
Vegeta: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....  
Chuquita: (slaps herself on the forehead) Just let go of him, I'm sure he'll get back to normal like he always does.  
Vegeta: (snaps out of it) (glares at her) Are you saying I'm ABnormal? UNusual? A FREAK of nature? A natural freak?  
Chuquita: (groans) Oh boy, here we go. (to Veggie) No Veggie, all I was saying is that you NORMALLY space out after being  
hugged to long.  
Vegeta: (insinuating) Or while wearing something someone SHOULD NOT BE WEARING WHILE HUGGING yours truely.  
Goku: Silly Veggie! (grin)  
Vegeta: Alright, let go.  
Goku: Huh?  
Vegeta: I said let go of me.  
Goku: [drops his arms to his side] I did.  
[both look down]  
Son & Veggie: AHH! WE'RE STUCK!!!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well I guess we know what happens when you push two pieces of bubblewrap together now, don't we?  
Vegeta: (beginning to panic) AHHH! THIS IS NOT GOOD!  
Goku: I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!  
Vegeta: Uhh--uhh, I KNOW! PULL!  
Goku: Huh?  
Vegeta: YES! (to Son) Kakarrotto on the count of 3 I want you to pull back as hard as you can in your direction. I will do  
the same in the opposite direction.  
Chuquita: Veggie? That's not gonna wor--  
Vegeta: (to Chu) SILENCE, GIRL! (to Son) NOW PULL!  
[both saiyajins pull back, the bubblewrap stretches along with them until they are at opposite sides of the room]  
Vegeta: Almost....got it...  
Goku: Urrg....  
Chuquita: (pulls out a bucket of popcorn & starts munching)  
Vegeta: (slips on his bubblewrap boot and both head speeding towards each other until they collide and fall to the floor)  
(groans in pain) OhhhhhhhhhhhHHHHhhhhh...  
Goku: EHhhhHHHehhehhHHHhoOOOHHHHHh MY TUMMY HURTS!!!  
Vegeta: Obviously this is not working.  
Chuquita: (no comment)  
Vegeta: We need to get out of this mess, but HOW?  
Chuquita: Simple, somebody unzip their bubble-clothes and leave.  
Vegeta: We CAN'T, we're stuck TOGETHER!  
Goku: (starts on his hunt for his gi's back zipper)  
Vegeta: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!  
Goku: I'm going to unzip myself, I HAVE to go to the BATHROOM!  
Vegeta: (gawks) YOU'RE NOT UNZIPPING THAT IN FRONT OF _ALL THESE PEOPLE_!!!  
[lights flash upon the audiance of millions, all staring down at the two saiyajins]  
Goku: (unphased) So?  
Vegeta: SO! (growls) DON'T YOU PEASANTS HAVE ANY PRIDE! YOU CAN'T MARCH OUT OF HERE WITHOUT CLOTHES!!!  
Goku: If I stay here without being able to reach the bathroom you're gonna get wet.  
Vegeta: ...I'll close my eyes. [covers his eyes with his hands]  
Goku: Thank you. [unzips himself and jogs off to the bathroom] [closes the bathroom door; various screams are heard] [Son  
zips out of the room] Heh-heh, (blushing) wrong bathroom, (pokes into room) Sorry ladies! Heh-heh, [walks into the Men's  
room next door]  
Vegeta: Can I open my eyes now?  
Chuquita: Yeah, I think so.  
Vegeta: Good. [flushing sound is heard] (yelps and covers his eyes again)  
Goku: [comes jogging back into the Corner studio au natural, gets back into his bubble-gi and zips up] I'M DONE! (big grin)  
(audiance cheers him; some whistles can be heard towards him)  
Vegeta: (opens his eyes to see Son grinning at him) (angry) NOW WHAT DID _THAT_ ACCOMPLISH! WE'RE STILL STUCK!!!!  
Goku: Actually I accomplished a lot. (happily) Did you know they have a special machine that dries your hands now without you  
having to use a paper towel It's AMAZING!  
Vegeta: (stares at him flatly) You moron.  
Goku: (blinks; confused)  
Chuquita: Well, actualy he proved that you aren't stuck together, just your clothes are.  
Vegeta: (sarcasm) Oh great! Whoopee! That REALLY helps us NOW.  
Chuquita: It's oh-kay, I have extra bubblewrap stuff/clothes for you guys backstage, you can choose colors this time.  
Goku: (cheers) WHEEE! [runs offstage eagerly; Veggie floating in the breeze behind him screaming]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) See you in Part 3 of "Under the Big Top" everyone! (waves) Bye  
Goku: (giggles) Bubbles are fun!  
Vegeta: (moans) Somebody HELP me! 


	3. Light reading; Mirai the piñata; moo-moo...

5:28 PM 6/27/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "But Dad, I'm a growing boy, I need fish!" -Brak  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to Part 3 of "Under the Big Top". Brought to you by BUBBLEWRAP!  
Goku: (sitting next to her wearing a grey and black bubblewrap tuxedo) (spy-voice) That's right Chu!  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow at him) And who are you supposed to be.  
Goku: I'm Wrap, Bubble Wrap. Agent 3 and 3 quarters.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (big doofy grin) Wanna sniff my bubble-rose? [points to the pink bubble-wrap flower in the pocket of his bubble-tux]  
It smells bubbly!  
Chuquita: No thanks I'm allergic....say where's Veggie?  
Goku: (giggles) (clasps his hands together) OH you should see him he looks so CUTE!  
Chuquita: Really?  
Goku: (whistles to offstage) OH VEH-GEE!  
Vegeta: [walks onto the set wearing a pink bubble teddy bear suit] (glaring at Son & Chu)  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Chuquita: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--OOHF! [falls out of her chair and onto the floor] HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
[gets up] (while laughing loudly) WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! [points at Veggie]  
Vegeta: (grumbles) It's none of your business. [sits down in his chair]  
Chuquita: (snickers) Hey Vedge, seriously, how'd you get into THAT outfit?  
Vegeta: (looks away) (mumbling; embarassed) Kakarrotto-chan thought I'd look cute.  
Goku: (grinning wider) VEGGIE LEMMIE HUG YOU!!!!  
Vegeta: (freezes) (flatly) Not on your life. I am NOT getting stuck to you again.  
Goku: (bites his lip) But, but, but, the sensation in my hands is so great....I MUST HUG SOMETHING!!!  
Vegeta: Well it's not gonna be me. [folds his arms]  
Goku: But you look so adorable in your lil Veggie-sized teddy bear outfit--PLEASE LET ME HOLD YOU!  
Vegeta: (glows bright red) Well, I...  
Goku: [jumps at him to glomp on] GIMMIE VEGGIE-HUGS!  
Vegeta: AHH! [dodges] (runs off stage only to creep back on seconds later in his normal non-bubblewrap underwear) *whew*  
Last time _I_ wear something Kakarrotto thinks is "cute". [sits down in his seat and blows a raspberry at Son] HA!  
Goku: (whimpers)  
Chuquita: That outfit isn't very bubblewrapily, Vedge.  
Vegeta: Shutup. (smirks) At least in my underwear I am safe from Kakarrotto's bubblewrapping spree in my undergarments.  
Goku: He's right, I don't feel the overwhelming desire to squeeze him for long intervals at a time anymore.  
Vegeta: HAHAHAHAHA! See that Chu? _I_ can win a battle against Kakarrot TOO every once an in a while.  
Goku: (depressed sigh)  
Chuquita: Aww, Vedge ya made Son-San sad.  
Vegeta: (grins) Well at least I am no longer wearing any bubble-clothes. If there's one thing you can always rely on, it's  
your own underwear.  
Goku: (giggles)  
Vegeta: What?  
Goku: (still giggling) [hold up a pair of bubblewrap-underwear] Heeheehee!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Where did you get THAT?  
Goku: The bubblewrap lady made some. They're in the blue bin.  
Chuquita: Oh....bubble-underwear...who knew? (shrugs)  
Goku: Hey Veggie? (holds the bubble-underwear infront of him)  
Vegeta: ... (blinks) (glares) Not in this lifetime.  
Goku: (frowns) Come on! It's BUBBLEWRAP DAY! You can't just sit there in REGULAR underpants on BUBBLEWRAP DAY now can you?  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto, you're CRAZY if you think I'm going to sit here wearing a pair of briefs made out of "bubblewrap"!  
10 seconds later...  
Vegeta: (dryly) I'm sitting here wearing a pair of briefs made out of bubblewrap.  
Goku: (grins) They're very aerodynamically ventilating.  
Vegeta: (confused) What?  
Goku: And they're cute too!  
Chuquita: Isn't that going to feel a little uncomfortable after a while? I mean, after all, it is pretty warm outside.  
Goku: Silly Chu! All you have to do is pop a bubble and INSTANT breezes of cool air float through your pants!  
Vegeta: (cocks an eyebrow) Let me guess, you're wearing a pair too?  
Goku: Underneath my (secret agent voice) SPY COSTUME?  
Vegeta: No, on your head.  
Goku: ???  
Vegeta: OF COURSE UNDER YOUR SPY COSTUME YOU BIG BAKAYARO!!  
Goku: Hmm? OH! Yeah, only I happen to be sporting boxers. (big commercial like grin)  
Vegeta: (groans) Oh brother...just start the story!  
Chuquita: Alright then! Onto Part 3!  
  
Summary: Goku runs off to join the circus; literally. Now Veggie, Mirai, and Bura have to stop him before he makes the  
biggest mistake of his life! Will they convience him to come home or will the saiyajin be stuck doing circus odd-jobs for the  
rest of his life? And where does Freeza fit into all this? Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura: 8  
Goten: 8  
Trunks: 9  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Onna. Onna? Wake up, Onna. "  
" Ugh... " Chi-Chi slowly opened her eyes to see two blurry blobs infront of her. She focused on the larger of the  
two, sat up, and grabbed him by the throat, " YOU! "  
" ME. " Vegeta smirked.  
" YOU WAIT'LL I'M DONE WITH YOU I'LL RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT YOU EVIL EVIL LITTLE OUJI!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, shaking  
him angrily back and forth. She paused suddenly, " Wait....what did you do again? "  
" HAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed at her. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes and dropped the prince to the floor, " I did NOTHING to  
you, Onna. You merely fainted while reading Kaka-chan's passionate little plea of a letter to yours truely. "  
" What? "  
" Here! " Bura chirped, holding out the ouji's little black book which was turned to the page where Goku's  
handwriting could be seen.  
Chi-Chi swiped the book out of Bura's hand and read the first several pages in disgust, " Impossible! "  
" What? "  
" It's impossible my Go-chan could have written this ouji-lovin garbage! Look at this! This looks more like something  
that would come out of YOUR mouth than Goku's! " she snorted.  
" Kakay was SO NERVOUS when he gave that beautifully written letter to me. He was afraid that you were going to beat  
him for being nice to me again. " Vegeta mocked.  
" Afraid I was going to BEAT HIM! I'VE NEVER ABUSED HIM IN ALL MY LIFE!!! " Chi-Chi gawked, sickened.  
" Poor lil Kakay, *sniffle* he said every time he even mentioned my name you would smack him over the head with your  
mallet, tie him up and lock him in the basement overnight. " Vegeta continued on overdramatically, " And he'd sit there on  
the cold basement floor sobbing and crying for his "little Veggie" to come and take him away from all this so he could be  
safe and happy under his little buddy's care forever. "  
" You big fat liar! We don't even HAVE a basement! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
" ...oh. " Vegeta scratched his head.  
" Mrs. Goten's Mommy don't you even wanna read the lovely poem "Kakay" wrote for Toussan? " Bura said eagerly.  
" No. " Chi-Chi said bluntly, " He didn't write ANY of this! I've seen Goku's writing many times before and although  
it looks like it, his vocabulary is FAR from what is in that letter. Besides, he couldn't spell "enraptured" if his life  
depended on it. " she walked out of the room, the little black book in hand.  
" Ohhhh... " Bura pouted, then yelled after her, " I BET HE COULD SPELL IT IF HE TRIED HARD ENOUGH!! "  
Vegeta looked around the room, then yelped, realizing Chi-Chi still had his book, he dashed out of the room and past  
Mirai, who was still hanging upside-down from the hallway ceiling, bound and gagged and looking very aggrivated.  
" ONNA! ONNA! " he shouted. Chi-Chi paused.  
" What is it NOW, ouji-boy? " she said, annoyed.  
" Uhh, Onna, I, uhh, I really need to have that book back right now. " Vegeta grinned cheesily.  
" Really? " Chi-Chi smirked, " Why, is there something in here that's "inappropriate" for these GORGOUS eyes to gaze  
upon? " she flipped through several pages.  
" GIVE ME THAT!! " Vegeta grabbed at the book only to have Chi-Chi pull it away and hold it high above her head,  
" THERE ARE PRIVATE DOCUMENTS WRITTEN IN THERE THAT ARE SO PRIVATE THAT ONLY THEIR CREATOR, the great and powerful saiyajin  
no ouji, IS THE ONLY ONE TO SEE THEM!!! " he yelled.  
" Does this little book contain something embarassing? Troubling? Some secret that is so closely guarded by your  
"saiyajin pride" that if someone who dislikes you, say, ME, were to find out it would crumble your entire world into pieces  
and force you to move away off the Earth and never be seen from by me or my Go-chan EVER AGAIN? "  
" ... " Vegeta felt himself quiver. He hung his head down, " Yes. " he moaned.  
" YAY! " Chi-Chi lept in the air and did a little cheer, then ran off to the control room, " SEE YA LATER OUJI! I'M  
OFF TO DO SOME LIGHT READING! HAHA! "  
Vegeta bolted to attention, then shrieked, " NO YOU DON'T! COME BACK DON'T READ THAT THAT'S VERY PERSONAL I WON'T LET  
YOU!!! " he went SSJ2 and flew down the hall...and into the control room's steel door.  
Chi-Chi watched with glee as the imprint of the ouji's head followed by the sound of something slowly sliding down  
the door in pain reached the ground. She laughed at him, then sat in the Captain's chair and started to read.  
  
  
" Haha haha haha! Hahahahahaha! Haha haha haha! Hahahahahaha! " Bura sang to the beat of the Mexican hat dance music  
from the boombox behind her as she continued to whack the enraged Mirai with a stick as if he were a piñata.  
" EERRRRRRRRRRrrrRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR---oof! " Mirai began to go SSJ, then stopped as Bura's  
last whack at him with the stick sent the rope he was tied to along with himself crashing to the floor. Mirai woozily got up  
and ripped his gag off with his teeth, then glared down at Bura.  
" Heh-heh. Heh-heh-heh. " Bura laughed nervously, then yelped as Mirai kicked her into the wall and ran off after  
Vegeta and Chi-Chi. Bura shouted at him, " YOU WAIT TILL TOUSSAN SEES WHAT YOU JUST DID TO ME! YOU'LL BE SORRY!!! " she said,  
still stuck in the wall.  
" OTOUSSAN! OTOUSSAN! " Mirai screeched to a halt infront of Vegeta, who was now on the floor, ssj2, with his face  
on the ground. Mirai tapped him on the head with his foot, " Hey Toussan? Are you alright? "  
" Kah-keeee? " Vegeta said, dazed. He got up and shook it off, " OhhhHHHH! MY HEAD!! " he grabbed both sides of his  
head in pain, " STUPID ONNA! " he slammed his fist into the door, then noticed Mirai was tapping his foot impatiently. The  
ouji glared at him, " Whadda you want? "  
" *A-HEM* " Mirai signalled to the ropes tied around his arms and chest.  
" Yeah, rope. What about it? " Vegeta said casually.  
" ARRRG! " Mirai screamed, then froze, " Toussan, if we're all out here, who's flying the SHIP!!! " he panicked.  
" Huh? Oh, Onna's in there. " he shrugged.  
" CHI-CHI DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO FLY THE SPACESHIP!!! " Mirai shrieked.  
" I know that, moron. She's in there READING THINGS THAT ARE PRIVATE PROPERTY OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO  
OUJI!!! " he roared, then switched to pouting, " Oh this is terrible! " he fell to his knees, " All my private, most  
secretive thoughts EXPOSED for the taking like free popcorn! " Vegeta said nervously, " A--and if Onna finds out, she'll most  
likely tell Kakay and if Kakay finds out---I'M FINISHED!!! " he wailed, " If Kakay knows I've been spying on him and taking  
his stuff and doing all sorts of obsessive things behind his back he'll be so afraid of me he'll never want to see me again!  
And what's worse; the Onna would have WON!!! "  
Mirai kicked the door a few times with his knee. Chi-Chi poked her head out, then opened the door, smiling. Mirai  
followed her inside, still tied up. Vegeta watched the scene unfold, then grinned and got to his feet.  
" A-HA! "  
" *SLAM!* " a small cloud of doom hung over Vegeta's head as he stared at the once again closed door.  
Mirai sat down in the captain's chair and Chi-Chi sat in the one next to it, still engrossed in her reading.  
" Ahh, looks like smooth sailing from hear on in. " Mirai smiled at the clear space before them, then sweatdropped  
as dozens of meteors appeared out of nowhere. He looked around, realizing his arms were still tied and grabbed the wheel with  
his mouth, turning left violently and sending everything in the spaceship careening towards the walls, including Vegeta and  
Bura. Mirai wiped the sweat from his brow with his pantleg, then sat back and sighed, " Boy that was a close one, huh Chi? "  
" ... "  
" Chi-Chi? "  
" Wha-huh? " she looked up from her book.  
" Do you think you could pause from reading whatever facinating nugget of joy Toussan's book has to offer and come  
help untie me? " Mirai asked, " If it's not too much trouble. I DID just save your lives but hey, don't be in a hurry just  
for little 'ol me. " he gritted through his teeth.  
Chi-Chi grabbed a tiny string sticking out of one of the pieces of rope and pulled it. The entire roll of rope around  
Mirai instantly fell to his knees. Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Amazing, isn't it. "  
" Uh-huh.. " Chi-Chi trailed off.  
" So, would you mind if I take a peek at that book of yours? " Mirai said, looking over her shoulder.  
" Hmm? Yeah, sure, no harm in it anyway, seeing as it's in--- "  
" ---NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Mirai and Chi-Chi froze and looked up to see Vegeta standing before  
them, panting heavily while nervous sweat dripped down his face.  
" Did he just run straight through that door? " Chi-Chi pointed to the big hole behind the small ouji.  
" Yeah...I think he did. " Mirai mumbled.  
" Muh-muh-my, muh-muh-my, muh-muh-MY BOOK!!! " he shouted, pointing at it.  
" Yes, you're book. " Chi-Chi nodded, then walked over to him, " Well ouji, I can safely say whatever personal  
secrets you have locked up in that brain and in this book are going to stay there for a while. "  
" Eh? " Vegeta blinked, confused.  
Chi-Chi smacked him over the head with the book, " IT'S ALL WRITTEN IN YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE, YOU NIMROD! " she handed  
it back over to him. She looked at him, disturbed, " Althrough I did find some peculiar drawings in there. You're a pretty  
good artist, ouji-boy, but you need to have your head checked. There's no way Go-chan OR I would let those little doodles of  
yours become a reality. " she smiled, then glared at him, " ALRIGHT? "  
Vegeta smirked at her, " Oh they'll become "reality", Onna. The second you cease to exist every little plot and plan  
in this book will become reality. MY reality. KAKAY'S reality. OUR reality. "  
Chi-Chi slugged him in the jaw, knocking Vegeta to the floor, " NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!! " she said angrily.  
Vegeta weakly held up his pointer finger, " You mean...not...in YOUR...lifetime. "  
" AAARG!!! " Chi-Chi leapt onto Vegeta and started beating him across the face senseless. Mirai slammed his head down  
on the control panel.  
" Honestly. They act like children. " he turned his head towards them, " You KNOW, Toussan, if you'd stop retorting  
to EVERYTHING Chi-Chi says MAYBE this wouldn't have happened. "  
" Ironically, that's what got Toussan killed both times. It's not his fault he's so cocky. " a small voice came from  
behind the chair. Mirai looked over his shoulder to see Bura, who snarled at him and then pressed the little red button on  
Mirai's chair, sending him catapaulting into the ceiling. She laughed at him, then hopped up on the control panel, " Serves  
you right for trying to hurt the saiyajin no oujo! " she stuck her tongue out at Mirai.  
" I....hate you... " Mirai groaned, smushed between the chair and the ceiling.  
" Hmm, we should be there by now. " Bura pouted as she stared out of the large windshield, then gasped with joy,  
" THERE! THERE IT IS! "  
Everyone else instantly stopped what they were doing.  
" Where! " Chi-Chi demanded as she and Vegeta zipped over to where Bura was standing. Mirai reached his hand out and  
pulled and pushed the crank that slowly lowered him and the chair back down.  
Bura turned the wheel slightly to the right to reveal two small moons near each other. The large circus tents she had  
been in last time were once again up and running. A big digital screen levitated above the middle of the tents.  
" Ohhhh... " Chi-Chi and Bura watched in awe.  
" Moo-mooo-moo-mooooon. " both girls paused, then turned to their left to see Vegeta standing there shaking in  
convoltions, " Moo-moo-moo-mooooo-moon. "  
" Toussan? " Bura said, slightly worried. Chi-Chi blinked, then suddenly screamed, having a flashback...  
  
  
:::" AHHHH!!! WHAT'S THAT GIANT MONKEY CREATURE! " a younger Chi-Chi pointed to Baba's crystal ball, " AND WHERE'D  
THAT SMALLER SAIYAJIN GO!! "  
" His..tail... " Bulma gulped.  
" Eh? "  
" His tail! When saiyajins see the moon the light in it turns them into giant apes!!! " Bulma explained.  
" Then, then that's? " Oolong stuttered.  
Bulma nodded, " Vegeta. "  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! " Goku cried as the large ape continued to crush him within his hands.  
Chi-Chi screamed into the crystal ball, " GO-CHAN!!! ":::  
  
  
" Uhh...uhhhhHhhhh... " Chi-Chi gulped, then slowly inched away from Vegeta, imagining herself being crushed  
by a big ape. Mirai slowly got out of his chair, then started to stretch his back only to scream out in pain and fall to  
the floor, " Hey! Wait! What am I worried about, how silly. " Chi-Chi laughed at herself, " He doesn't even have his tail  
any-- "  
" *PSHOOO!!* " Vegeta's tail shot out of the back of his pants like a rocket.  
" --more. " Chi-Chi said flatly  
" Moo--mooomoo--Moo-moo-moo-moomoomoo-- "  
" Yes, move. We're going to move THIS way, " Chi-Chi grabbed Vegeta and turned him around so his back was now facing  
the windshield. She wiped the sweat off her face, " Nice timing, ouji. "  
" MRS. GOTEN'S MOMMY! COME BACK! MR. GOTEN'S DADDY IS ON THE BIG SPACE SCREEN!!! " Bura squealed. Chi-Chi and Vegeta  
froze and instantly rushed back to the control panel. The big digital display monitor hovering above the tents was showing  
inside the tents. Goku was standing infront of the camera grinning while wearing his lion tamer's outfit.  
" Oh look at him in his little safari hat, he looks so handsome! " Chi-Chi mused.  
" And happy. " Vegeta frowned. Chi-Chi frowned.  
" HEY! HE _DOES_ LOOK HAPPY! WHY IS HE HAPPY!! " she said furiously, " HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MISSING US!! "  
" HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE LOCKED UP SOMEWHERE CRYING LIKE A BABY AND WANTING TO BE RUNNING INTO MY WAITING ARMS--I'LL  
KILL HIM!!! " Vegeta screamed; the hair on his newfound tail standing on end.  
" For being "happy"? " Mirai said skeptically.  
" NO! FOR BEING HAPPY WITHOUT _ME_ AROUND! I'M HIS _HAPPY-MAKER_ NOT SOME TWO-BIT CIRCUS TENT!!! " the ouji roared,  
then grabbed a tissue and sobbed into it, " Oh Kakay, how could you desert me like this! If I had known your love could so  
easily be swayed towards something else I NEVER would have let you leave with that evil ringmaster!!! "  
" You LET him LEAVE!!! " Chi-Chi loomed over Vegeta, gritting her teeth.  
" Yes, I let him leave. " the ouji said defensively, then smirked, " And now I get to be his hero and get all the  
nice wonderful beautiful kaka-worship that's been comin to me for a LOOOOOOOOOOONG TIME! "  
" Not if I save him first! " Chi-Chi quickly retorted.  
" Ha! As if you could save Kakarrotto-chan. Onna, with your chi power I could crush you within mere SECONDS. " Vegeta  
narrowed his eyes.  
" Then why don't you? "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Because Kakay would hate me, that's why. " Vegeta stuck his tongue out at her, " And what good are you gone unless  
Kaka-chan still cares about his "little buddy" anyway! "  
" Would you like to find out? " Chi-Chi growled, rolling up her sleeve.  
" STOP!!! " Mirai screamed, " I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! "  
" We're here! "  
" Huh? " the trio said at once.  
" Look, I've got a parking space and everything! " Bura said happily. The group was now neatly parked on the circus  
grounds.  
" Wow, Bura, I'm impressed. " Mirai smiled, " Where'd YOU learn how to park a car? "  
" Video games. " Bura shrugged.  
" ...alright, everybody out! " Mirai called, then sweatdropped. Chi-Chi and Vegeta were now clawing at the door.  
" KAKAY-KAKAY-KAKAY-KAKAY!!! "  
" GO-CHAN-GO-CHAN-GO-CHAN!!! "  
" Pitiful. " Mirai shook his head, " Come on Bura we'll leave through the left exit. " he walked in the other  
direction while Chi-Chi and the saiyajin prince continued trying to push past each other to be the first one out the door.  
Bura giggled at them, then left, " Bye you two! Better hurry! Haha! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" BURA! MIRAI! WAIT FOR US!! "  
" B-CHAN COME BACK!!! "  
  
  
" Veggie? Chi-chan? " Goku sniffed the air. He was standing backstage with the lions.  
" Hey Mr. Son, ready to go on? " the ringmaster asked, " You're up after Bear-Boy and the bearded lady finish their  
juggling routine. "  
" Hmm? Yeah. It's just that...did you smell Veggie just now? "  
" What? " the ringmaster said, confused.  
" Veggie gives off this really nice strong scent, and I think I smelled it just know. Or at least got a whiff of it.  
Chi-chan says he stinks but I think it's a pretty refreshing smell, don't you? It's kind of like a mix of coconut, bananas,  
and some unidentifiable substance. "  
" ...I have absolutely NO idea what you're talking about. " the ringmaster said flatly, then grinned and slapped the  
large saiyajin across the back, " Now go out there and make this circus proud! "  
" YES SIR! " Goku saluted him, then marched happily out into the rings, the lions following behind him in a line on  
their hind legs and imitating his strut. The ringmaster sweatdropped, " Ya know Leo, " he said to one of the lions, " I think  
the best part of Veggie's Veggie-scent's got to be the unidentifiable substance. I bet that's the part Chi-chan doesn't like  
either....maybe it's a saiyajins only scent or something. "  
" Rrrrrraaa. " Leo responded.  
" Yeah, I am silly to wonder about that, but I could have sworn I got the biggest whiff of it just then. " he folded  
his arms, " Oh well, ready? "  
" RAAAAA! "  
  
  
" Look! Here comes Kakay! " the ouji squealed as he and the rest of the gang peeked around one of the bleachers to  
get a good look at the center ring.  
" He looks so handsome in his explorer costume doesn't he? " Chi-Chi awwed, blushing.  
" Yes...did you know that explorers on this planet usually explore in the name of their LEADER? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Must you ruin every lovely thought that comes to my mind? " Chi-Chi glared at him, annoyed.  
" That's my job. " Vegeta grinned at her, " Or, part of it. "  
" URG! "  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy looks so helpless with all those lions around him. Wha, what if they ATE him! " Bura gulped.  
" Honestly Bura, they're not going to EAT Son. They're trained. " Mirai shook his head.  
" SO! " she shouted, " What if when Mr. Goten's Daddy goes to put his head in one of the lion's mouths it decides to  
bite down on and decapitate him!!! " she said nervously.  
" ... " Vegeta's eyes widened, " AHH! KAKAY!! " he screamed, only to have Chi-Chi slap her hand over his mouth and  
grab his tail with her other hand.  
" Will you be quiet! We don't want him to know we're here! Not yet, anyway. " Chi-Chi whispered, then paused as Goku  
looked up at the ceiling and once again sniffed the air. He smiled contently, then turned in the direction the smell had come  
from and waved towards where the gang was hiding.  
Vegeta grinned and waved back. Chi-Chi pulled the hand she had on the ouji's mouth away and grabbed his arm instead.  
" Do you think he saw us? " Chi-Chi asked Mirai, who shrugged.  
" He didn't see us, he SMELLED me. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" Really, I didn't know you could stink THAT bad. " Chi-Chi retorted.  
The ouji sweatdropped, " Actually, I happen to think my royal saiyajin odor happens to give off quite an attractive  
scent. Not that anyone without a heightened sense of smell can understand it. YOU can't begin to fathom what my TRUE  
unadulterated scent is like. Kakarrotto-chan, on the other hand... "  
" *SMACK!* " Chi-Chi's hand had once again made it's way back over Vegeta's mouth.  
" Keep your comments to yourself ouji-boy. " she said in a low deadly voice. Vegeta pushed her hand off his mouth and  
backed up, snickering.  
" By the way, do you happen to know what this scent of mine is for? " Vegeta smiled evilly.  
" No, and I'd rather not hear it. " Chi-Chi snorted, then turned back to the show.  
" I'm sure Kakarrotto-chan would tell you if you asked him, he being so fond of it and all-- "  
" *POW!!!* "  
  
  
" That's strange, if I didn't know any better I'd have thought I just heard someone getting a kick to their privates.  
...a really HARD kick too. " Goku blinked, " Oh well! The show must go on! FIVE! " he pointed to the lions, who all turned  
their heads up towards the ceiling and began to form balls of ki in their mouth, " FOUR! " the lions spat the ki into the  
air, Goku instantly caught them and began to juggle the 6 or so large ki spheres, " THREE! " he mentally broke each ball in  
half then started chucking them at the lions, who hopped onto their hind legs and also began to juggle, " TWO! " the juggling  
lions started to form a human pyramid while still on their hind legs and juggling. Goku climbed the pyramid and stood on top,  
" ONE! " the group sent their ki balls flying upward until they exploded like fireworks in the sky. The light trickled down  
to read "The Interplanetary Circus". The audiance cheered wildly as Goku and his fellow performers hopped down out of their  
pyramid and bowed before them.  
" Thanks everybody! I'm in the next act so I gotta hurry! BYE! I LOVE YOU! " he grinned, then ran off. The lions  
followed him out of the ring.  
" Awww, Kaka-chan loves me! " Vegeta glowed bright red.  
" Oh he does NOT! He was speaking in general! That is, to the ENTIRE audiance! Not you in particular, ouji. " Chi-Chi  
corrected him, angry.  
" Ahh, but if he meant the entire audiance, then that includes me too! " Vegeta grinned. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" I hate it when he's right. "  
" Unbelievable. He taught those lions how to juggle, form ki, and do acrobatics in that little time. " Mirai gawked,  
impressed.  
" Mr. Goten's Daddy is so magical! " Bura giggled, " That is why he and Toussan care for each other SO MUCH! "  
" THEY DO NOT CARE FOR EACH OTHER!! NOW YOU SHUT UP!! " Chi-Chi snapped at her, " But yes I have to agree that was a  
spectacular performance my little Go-chan put on. And it's the LAST TIME he's GOING to do it too because we're going to find  
him and bring him home right now! "  
" Are you? "  
Chi-Chi spun around to come face-to-face, or rather face-to-big-red-top-hat, with the ringmaster.  
" Yes, as a matter of fact I am! WE are. I am Go-chan's wife and over there is his "little buddy", and his "little  
buddy"'s children Mirai and Bura. "  
The ringmaster cocked his head towards Vegeta, " Is that so, Bobo? "  
The ouji froze.  
" These lovely children belong to you do they. " he smirked.  
" You wanna make something of it? " the ringmaster looked down to see Bura growling up a him, her fists clenched,  
" How DARE you try and rip apart Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy's relationship. They're bonded together by the potara fusion  
not to mention how badly they care about one another and the fact that they're buddies and that they're the LAST TWO saiyajin  
in existance! "  
" They ARE the last two saiyajin in existance aren't they. " the ringmaster chuckled, " And do you know what happened  
to the rest of the saiyajins? "  
" ... "  
" I DESTROYED THEM! " he threw his hat to the ground.  
" FREEZER!!! " Vegeta gasped. Mirai gritted his teeth. Bura and Chi-Chi blinked, bewildered.  
" Freezer? Who's Freezer? " Bura asked.  
Vegeta gulped, then realized something and smirked, ::Freezer! This is perfect! I don't know how he escaped from the  
H.F.I.L, but no matter. With how much stronger I am than him now--and my ability to reach SSJ2!; if I defeat Freezer I will  
not only pay him back for the horrors he's cost me but when Kakarrotto finds out _I_ saved him from _Freezer_...:: " A-ho ho  
ho! " Vegeta laughed greedily.  
" What's so funny! " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at the ouji, who came back out of his daydream.  
" Huh? " he blinked, then smirked, " Onna, that ugly being over there is Freezer. He is the one who destoryed  
Bejito-sei along with nearly all the saiyajins, including the royal family. "  
" Well, I suppose I should thank him then. " she smiled cruely. Vegeta glared, then continued.  
" He is also the one who enslaved me and eventually killed me. " the ouji said darkly.  
" ... "  
" The first time. "  
" OH! " Chi-Chi said, enlightened, then turned to Freezer and growled, " NO ONE IS GOING TO KILL THAT OUJI---not  
until I'm done knocking his block off anyway! " she nodded, smiling. Freezer fell to the ground animé style.  
" What a wonderfully LOYAL crew you've gotten yourself there, Bobo. " Freezer stepped towards the ouji, then turned  
to Chi-Chi, " Did you know when my little Bobo was a child I had him perform circus tricks for me? He was quite entertaining  
in his little clown costume juggling balls for me. "  
Chi-Chi glanced over at Vegeta, who cringed at the memory. She looked at him, slightly worried, then shook it off.  
" Yes, what a fun pet he made--until he got too big to fit into his costume anymore. A talented little juggler though  
, just like your Go-chan will make one day. " he snickered evilly. Chi-Chi's eyes widened.  
" WHY YOU!! " she shouted, " YOU-- "  
" --DIE!!! " Vegeta screamed, going SSJ2. He flew at Freezer, who quickly dodged and pounded his fist against the  
wall with a loud thump, causing a purple mist to decend from the ceiling.  
" AHH! " Mirai yelled, " WHAT'S THAT! "  
Vegeta quickly covered his nose and mouth just in time to see the others fall to the floor unconsious.  
" Well, that was easy. " Freezer said, impressed.  
" That's...cheating... " Vegeta snarled, his own vision beginning to get blurry. He felt himself going in and out of  
consiousness.  
" Yes, I'm afraid it is cheating isn't it, shame on me. " Freezer mocked as the ouji fell to his knees, drowsy, " But  
don't worry, Bobo, you'll have plenty of time to see your *Kaka-chan* before you die. "  
" You...... " Vegeta blacked out.  
" Enjoy your trip to dreamland my little friend, but due be sure to wake up this time. I wouldn't want you to  
disappoint your big buddy now, would I? "  
  
  
" HmmhmmHMMhmmhmm! " Goku hummed to himself as he finished getting his tightrope walker costume on. He observed  
himself in the mirror, " Heh-heh, lookin sharp!....it's a little tight though. " he pulled at the light blue body suit,  
embarassed, " I don't think even Veggie's training uniform is THIS hip-hugging. " he grabbed the umbrella the ringmaster had  
given him, " Alright Son-kun, you can do this! Hmm! " Goku nodded to himself in the mirror, then left his dressing room,  
" Man this is tight! I hate tight clothes! " he whined, snapping at his sleeve. The saiyajin continued walking down the  
hallway towards the door to the ring. He paused before the door, " That's strange, I don't hear anything. " he opened it,  
then gasped, " AAUGH! WHERE ARE ALL THE PEOPLE! " Goku gawked.  
" Oh, they had to leave, emergancy cancelations you know. "  
The large saiyajin blinked, then turned to see the ringmaster standing in the one spotlight in the entire darkened  
ring, " Mr. Ringmaster! I'm glad to see you! I got so worried there for a second. I thought something terrible happened. "  
" Oh it already has. " the ringmaster chuckled, lifing up his hat, " Son Goku! "  
" *GASP*! IT'S FREEZER! " Goku shrieked, then yelled, " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE RINGMASTER!! "  
Freezer sweatdropped, " I _AM_ the ringmaster you MORON! " he chucked his hat to the floor and stepped on it, " ARE  
YOU REALLY AS DENSE AS YOU LOOK!! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Now where was I? " Freezer said, aggrivated, " Oh yes! The TERRIBLE THING! "  
" What terrible thing? " Goku demanded.  
Freezer snapped his fingers and another light shown next to him to reveal Mirai and Bura in a large cage, " Your  
little friends missed you more than you had anticipated, Son Goku. "  
" MIRAI! BURA! "  
" But these two aren't who I have my eyes out for. They are merely a door prize. " he chuckled, " The real fun is  
what's behind me! " he snapped his fingers again causing all the lights in the ring to lit up and reveal Vegeta and Chi-Chi,  
both tied up and upside-down. They were hanging from opposite ends of the tightrope over two identical lava pits.  
" KAKAY!! "  
" GO-CHAN GET UP HERE AND HELP ME!!! "  
" ... " Goku stared at them in shock.  
" Aww, what's the matter? Worried your going to lose your two most precious companions? " Freezer said in a  
baby-voice, mocking him. He laughed heartily, " Well don't worry, it's not nearly as bad as it seems. When the tight-rope  
snaps they will both plummet into the lava. The rope tied around them is specially designed to repel ki and any attack that  
might break common rope. However I will tell you this in your favor, you have just enough time to save one of them. The other  
will fall to their doom. " Goku's eyes widened, " So, who's it gonna be? "  
" I....YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO THIS!! " Goku shouted at him.  
" Do what? Make you chose between the two of them? You don't HAVE to choose you know. You can let them BOTH die if  
you want. " Freezer cackled.  
" NO!! " he grabbed the sides of his head.  
" Go-chan! "  
Goku looked up to see Chi-Chi smiling nervously at him, " Chi-chan? "  
" Yes! It's Chi-chan. Listen, sweetie, the ouji can take care of himself, _I_ _CAN'T_! Because unlike him, I do not  
possess the power to FLY! Besides, when you really think about it, I am the better choice. He's just a "little buddy".  
You've had LOTS of little buddies in the past, but you only have ONE wife, ME! " she pleaded with him.  
" I...suppose... " Goku said uneasily.  
" KAKAY!!! " Goku turned to the figure hanging on the right side of the tightrope, " Kakay help me! " he sobbed.  
" Little Veggie? "  
" Hai. Kakarrotto-chan, you're little Veggie needs you to come up here so he can talk to you. " Vegeta fake-pouted.  
Chi-Chi glared at him.  
" DON'T YOU GO UP THERE GOKU! HE'S TRYING TO TRICK YOU INTO CHOOSING HIM!!! " Chi-Chi shrieked as Goku flew up to  
where the upside-down ouji was hanging.  
" What is it you want to tell me little buddy 'o mine? " Goku asked curiously.  
" Kakay, you know how we're the last two saiyajins in existance? "  
" Yeah? "  
" And how much we mean to each other? "  
" Yeah? "  
" And how we've somehow been bonded together by those twisted fusion earrings for the rest of eternity? "  
" *sniffle*, yeah? "  
" Who's your little buddy? "  
" YOU'RE MY LITTLE BUDDY!!! " Goku wailed, floating upside-down himself and hugging the ouji.  
" All he did was just repeat what Bura said earlier. " Mirai sweatdropped from within the cage.  
" I happen to be a brilliant speech writer, I can't help it if Toussan agrees with me. " Bura said proudly.  
" You'd never leave your little buddy, would you Kaka-chan? " Vegeta said, mock-sniffling.  
" Never Veggie! Never never NEVER!!! " Goku cried back, hugging tighter.  
" Well why don't you cut me down then and we can beat up Freezer together; I get to finish him though; and after that  
we'll send Bura and Mirai back home while I take you to this nice little resturant I know of near the edge of the Milky Way.  
They even serve a few saiyajin dishes there I'm sure you'll like. " he said sneakily.  
" Dinnertime with Veggie?... " Goku mused, imagining the two wildly stuffing their faces full of every food this yet  
to be seen resturant had to offer.  
" NO!! GO-CHAN! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!!! THAT OUJI WANTS TO DO HORRIBLE TERRIBLE THINGS TO YOU!! WHY THE MOMENT HE GETS  
YOU ALONE HE'LL---OH GOKU CHOOSE ME!!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. Goku looked over at her.  
" I forgot all about my Chi-chan. " he floated towards her.  
" KAKARROTTO-CHAN! WHAT ABOUT ME!!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" VEH--CHI--OHHHH!!! " Goku gulped, floating between them.  
" Just choose one. It's a simple matter of who you love the most. The other gets fried. " Freezer shrugged, " What  
could be simpler than that? "  
" But....but I can't choose Veggie over Chi-chan or Chi-chan over Veggie. It's impossible. I won't win no matter WHO  
I choose because I would lose one of them anyway! " Goku said bitterly. The lava began to bubble from the two pits, " And  
they love me both the same so...I CHOOSE TO SAVE BOTH OF THEM!!! "  
" WHAT?! " Freezer gawked, " YOU CAN'T DO THAT!! "  
Goku turned to the two lava pits beneath him and sent two huge platforms of ki hurling down overtop of the pits,  
covering them just as the ropes holding Vegeta and Chi-Chi snapped. The duo fell downwards and bounced off the ki platform  
back into the air. Goku caught one in each hand and landed on the ground. He set them down and zappped the ropes around  
Chi-Chi and Vegeta, frying them. The ropes dropped off their captives, " TA-DA! " he said in a sing-song voice, " I am a  
very resourceful person! " Goku grinned happily.  
" OH GO-CHAN! " Chi-Chi, tripped Vegeta to the floor as she ran to Goku and hugged him, " I knew you wouldn't let me  
OR that EVIL LITTLE OUJI down! I love you sweetie! "  
Goku blushed, giggling, " Aww, Chi-chan do you really mean it? "  
" OF COURSE I DO!! And don't you think anything else! " she gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
Vegeta got up and dusted himself off, then walked over to the couple and pushed Chi-Chi to the side, " Aren't you  
forgeting someone, lil Kakay-chan-chan? " he smiled in his sweetest voice.  
" MY VEGGIE!!! " Goku squealed, grabbing the ouji and squeezing him tightly, " OOOOHHHHHHH MY LITTLE VEGGIE I WAS SO  
SCARED I WAS GOING TO LOSE YOU AND CHI-CHAN FOREVER! "  
" Heehee! But you were a smart lil Kakay and found a way to save us both at the same time! " Vegeta smiled at him.  
" Yes I am! " Goku hugged back even tighter, " Oh my wonderful sweet little buddy! "  
" *A-HEM*!! "  
Goku glanced over at Mirai and Bura, who were still in the cage.  
" Oh yeah! I almost forgot about you too! " Goku placed the ouji on his shoulders and piggy-backed over to where  
Mirai, Bura, Freezer, and the cage were. He turned to Freezer, " Hey do you have the keys to that? "  
" Hmm? Yeah, sure. " Freezer handed the keys to Goku without a problem. Vegeta sweatdropped. The large saiyajin  
placed the keys in the hole to the cage and unlocked it, freeing them.  
" HA! " Mirai shouted, pointing at Freezer. He whipped out his sword, " Now I'm going to kill you--AGAIN! "  
" HEY! I WANNA KILL HIM THIS TIME! " Vegeta yelled, " I STILL HAVE TO AVENGE MY PLANET! "  
" NO WAY OUJI BOY! IF THIS GUY HADN'T BEEN SO ROTTEN TO YOU YOU WOULDN'T HAVE FLEW OFF, LANDED ON EARTH AND DECIDED  
TO STEAL MY GO-CHAN AWAY!!! " Chi-Chi argued.  
" Hmm, maybe we should form a line. " Goku scratched his head, " But me first cuz he killed my Veggie! "  
" You tell 'um Kakay! " Vegeta gave the larger saiyajin a squeeze from behind.  
" DON'T YOU SQUEEZE HIM!! " Chi-Chi roared.  
" I can squeeze Kakay anywhere I want because he enjoys it! " Vegeta said stubbornly.  
" HE DOES NOT! THAT'S A LIE! "  
" *RUMBLE*RUMBLE*!!! " the gang froze as the two lava pits began to shake in an attempt to burst through Goku's ki  
blockers.  
" She's gonna BLOW!!! " Mirai shrieked.  
" Veggie quick! Get off I gotta carry Chi-chan! " Goku ordered him. The ouji reluctantly jumped off, " Come on  
Chi-chan we've got to hurry!! " Goku said as he picked her up in his arms. Chi-Chi smiled, then blew a raspberry in Vegeta's  
direction. The ouji glared back, then flew off, followed quickly by Mirai, " Ready to go Chi-chan? " Goku grinned at her.  
" Anytime you want Son Goku! " she squeezed him affectionately. Goku backed up, then blasted off along with Chi-Chi  
out of the ring.  
Freezer stuck his tongue out, " Well, that wasn't very fun. " he said, then heard a low, maniacal growl behind him.  
He turned around to see Bura snickering evilly at him.  
" You're right, it wasn't fun. " Bura smirked, " Toying with Mr. Goten's Daddy's heart like that. And YOU killed my  
poor Toussan? " she went ssj, " You're a bad bad man. " she took a step towards him. Freezer backed up as soon as she went  
ssj, " You know what I do to bad guys who hurt my two favorite people in the whole wide world? "  
" ...no? "  
" I have "fun". " she grinned wickedly, then leapt at him with a ball of ki in hand, " AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
  
  
" And then I kicked his head around the ring like a soccer ball! " Bura said happily as they entire gang sat in the  
spaceship.  
" Aww B-chan! You make me proud to have fathered you! " Vegeta wiped a tear of joy from his eyes, then hugged her.  
" Heeheeheehee! " Bura giggled.  
" Hey! What about me! _I_ killed Freezer the FIRST time and all I got was "he's not a real saiyajin, he has purple  
hair"! " Mirai snorted.  
" Yes, but you destoryed him in one swoop, B-chan destoryed with the FLAIR of a true saiyajin warrior! " Vegeta  
grinned.  
" Yeah, a true saiyajin warrior who plays with dolls. " Mirai grumbled.  
" I PLAY WITH POOKEE, DOES THAT MAKE _ME_ ANY LESS OF A WARRIOR!!! " Vegeta growled, holding up his stuffed teddy  
bear.  
" NO! No Toussan it's just, uhhh...heh-heh. " Mirai laughed nervously.  
" Well I for one am glad we're all back together and safe. " Chi-Chi smiled, then glanced over at Vegeta, " Well,  
I'm glad MOST of us are safe. "  
" Neh! " Vegeta stuck out his tongue.  
" And I got a pretty umbrella out of the deal! " Goku said, still in his tight-rope walker costume and spinning his  
umbrella around.  
" It's a shame we never got to see Mr. Goten's Daddy perform his beautiful tight-rope act. " Bura said sadly.  
" That's alright Bura. I can show it too you when we get home! " Goku grinned, then turned to Chi-Chi, " How long IS  
it until we get home? "  
" A couple days, give or take. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Well, that's how long it took us to get here anyway. "  
" I think your costume is VERY fitting, Kaka-chan. " Vegeta smiled, flattering the bigger saiyajin.  
" Awwww, you think so little Veggie? " Goku said proudly. Chi-Chi sent a death-glare at the ouji, who only grinned  
back at her.  
" Absolutely Kakarrotto-chan! "  
" Well then in that case you can have it! " Goku spat out, snapping the material on his shoulders again, " I can't  
STAND this tight form-fitting stuff! Besides....this isn't my color at all. "  
The rest of the group fell to the ground, animé style.  
Vegeta laughed nervously, getting up, " Heh-heh-heh. " he regained his cool, " I don't think I'd mind taking that  
outfit off your hands at all, Kakay. " the ouji's tail unknowingly crept up behind him and tightened itself around Goku's  
neck.  
Chi-Chi slapped Vegeta across the face, " WELL _I_ MIND!!! "  
Goku laughed at the tail around his neck, " Chi-chan look! Veggie's tail is trying to choke me! " he paused suddenly,  
" "veggie's tail"??? " he looked down to where the tail led and was astonished to find out it was the ouji, " Hmm, Veggie's  
tail. Whadda ya know. We meet again. "  
Chi-Chi took one look at what the tail, which was currently rubbing Goku's chin, and groaned, " Oh great, another  
ouji appendage that's just as obsessive as he is. " she grabbed the tail and snapped it out from around Goku's neck,  
" HERE! " she thrust it into Vegeta's hands, " Now keep it somewhere where it can't hurt Go-chan! "  
" Hurt him? " Vegeta said, then smirked, " My tail doesn't want to HURT Kakay. It only wants what I want from him. "  
" A HUG! " Goku cheered.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " No.... "  
" To drink and be merry! "  
" No. "  
" To come fishin with me? "  
" NO! "  
Chi-Chi shook her head and groaned.  
" You know Onna, " Vegeta snickered at her, " It's a good thing Earth doesn't have a moon anymore. Because if it did  
I would transform and then squeeze your head open like a grape. "  
" GOKU! GOKU DID YOU HEAR WHAT HE JUST SAID! HE'S MAKING THREATS TO ME! VIOLENT THREATS TO KILL ME!! GO-CHAN!!! "  
Chi-Chi yelled at the saiyajin, who wasn't paying any attention.  
" Hey Kakay, look out the window! " Vegeta pressed the larger saiyajin's face against the window, " Look at those  
moons down there, aren't they pretty? " he said sneakily while looking away from the window himself.  
" Moooooooooon...preeeeeettty moooo--*FWOOSH* YEOW!! " Goku screamed, grabbing his behind to find a similar furry  
apendage had returned to it, " Look! I got my tail back too! Hi little taily! " he giggled, giving his tail a hug.  
Vegeta grinned evilly at Chi-Chi, " Heh! "  
" I hate you. "  
" Well Mirai, it looks like everything is back to normal! " Bura chirped, then watched as Chi-Chi angrily chased  
Vegeta around the ship, followed by the newly-tailed Goku, who was shouting for her to stop, " Almost... " she turned  
to her brother, " Is that a good thing? "  
" Heaven only knows. " Mirai said dryly, " ...and I sure hope so. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
7:12 PM 6/30/2002  
THE END  
Chuquita: You know I was thinking about extending this to a fourth chapter, but I didn't have enough material left to stuff  
everything from Son finding out Freezer was behind it to the end of the story and still call it a whole chapter.  
Goku: (bouncing up and down in his chair while his bubble-suit pops) Really?  
Chuquita: Yeah. I had this big scene where Veggie goes Oozaru on Freezer and steps on him...but it's not happening.  
Goku: (laughs) Not now anyway, the story's over.  
Vegeta: Is that why I got my tail back?  
Goku: And the reason the circus was on two moons?  
Chuquita: Yup. You see I only plan these stories out to some degree. If you've read other ones we've done you can always spot  
some idea that looks like it was supposed to be of importance later on but never re-surfaced. A lot of these fics start from  
one scene that pops into my head and I sort of build the rest of the fic around it.  
Goku: (grins) Like in a murder mystery!  
Chuquita: Sorta. I read Toriyama himself starts out with the plotline first and then the characters...but I could never write  
like that. Did you know he doesn't like Veggie?  
Goku: *GASP*! That's TERRIBLE! [grabs Veggie & holds him] Poor little baby.  
Vegeta: (glowing) Heh-heh-heh...  
Chuquita: Yeah. His favorites are you and Piccolo. Akira's a big namek person. I guess that's why even later on in the series  
when most of the stuff's about the saiyajins you still see Piccolo on the merchandise with them.  
Goku: (remincing) Ahh, Piccy. My little buddy before Veggie, he lasted 6 years. He was good for fishing with, but not as  
huggably soft as little Veggie is! [hugs Veggie]  
Vegeta: (dazed) Whosa wha?...  
Chuquita: Yeah. Then Veggie lasts for 22 years if you count the "room of spirit and time" as a year. Then you have Uubu.  
Vegeta: (snaps out of his daze) (furious) UUBU! WHO THE HECK IS UUBU!  
Chuquita: Well I can't say it for sure, but from what the end of the actual show and manga look like, it seems Uubu gets the  
role at the very end when Son takes him off to train him.  
Vegeta: (nervously jumps out of Son's arms) Wha, what do you mean!  
Chuquita: Oh-kay, first of all, every little buddy was once some super-strong villian Son-kun faught, right? (looks at Goku)  
Goku: (counting his fingers) Hmm. Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Piccolo, Veggie....yup!  
Chuquita: And then Buu. Son wished for him to come back after he destroyed him so he could fight him again.  
Goku: Just like Veggie!  
Vegeta: (in a state of shock) "Just like Veggie..."  
Chuquita: And then he deliberately makes Buu switch the cards so he can fight Uubu and when he does he taunts him a bit.  
Goku: [looking at the manga] Haha! I called him a Poopyhead! (giggles) I gotta remember that one. POOPYHEAD!  
Chuquita: And after they fight a bit he decides to go take him off to train. Even Piccolo says he hasn't seen Son this happy  
in a long time.  
Vegeta: (panic) What did I do! How did I offend you Kaka-chan? (sobs) HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO CARELESS!! (idea!) HA! I shall  
destroy this "Uubu" before he gains Kakarrotto's affection! Thereby SAVING my title as Kakay's "cute little buddy" MUHAHAHA!  
...[looks down at his bubble-briefs] But first I need to change out of this.  
Chuquita: Sure. We're done with Bubble-day.  
Goku: (frowns) Awwww, we ARE?  
Chuquita: Yeah. Sorry Son.  
Goku: (sniffling) But, but, but, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE BUBBLES!!! (wails as all the bubbles on his suit instantly pop  
simultaneously)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Umm, you know what? If you make it over to the stand were you got those from you can keep as much  
of the bubble-clothes as you want.  
Goku: (beaming) I _CAN_! YAY! [dashes off]  
Vegeta: [returns; no one is aware he had left; in his normal blue training outfit] Ahh, I feel like me again.  
Chuquita: Where were you?  
Vegeta: Let's just say if you find little "Uubu" down the well outside leave him there.  
Chuquita: ...  
Vegeta: No, really. He likes it in there. He's got a VCR and everything down there.  
Chuquita: (not buying it) (groans) What have I done... (to audiance) (happily) Well, I guess that completes "Under The Big  
Top". The next fic is the last one on my list of 8 ideas; the Corner's 2nd Piccy fic. It's called "Stupified". This time  
Piccolo tries to take over the world by spreading a stupifying potion on the butterflies that float around Kami's lookout and  
send them down to Earth to spread the potion and dum-down the planet, allowing him to take over. But what happens when the  
potion makes Piccolo's new subjects so stupid they can't perform simple tasks for him?  
Vegeta: (shudders) Every planet-ruler's nightmare...well, ONE of every planet-ruler's nightmares.  
Chuquita: Since this is going to be a special, (a one-part mini-story), the next fan-review-requested Corner will return  
in the story AFTER "Stupified". I'm going to have the Kami's Lookout gang here with me during that Corner instead. Of course  
along with our saiyajin regulars.  
Vegeta: (boastfully) Of COURSE.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) After that story I will list my next edition of story ideas.  
Goku: YAY! [with bubble-clothes in his hands]  
Chuquita: For some reason my last Piccolo-oriented story didn't get many reviews. (only 10..or 11..somewhere around there)  
But I thought it was one of my best mini-fics. I even have that one on Lauryn's site and so far it's gotten 35 hits. So I  
know it's good. I guess my humor differs slightly with Piccolo in the spotlight as opposed to Goku & Vegeta.  
Vegeta: (smirks) Yes, the people love reading about ME on demand! MUCH MORE than the namek.  
[Piccolo walks onstage and whacks Vegeta over the head with one of the stage lights]  
Piccolo: (walks off laughing)  
Vegeta: (falls down unconsious)  
Goku: (staring down at Vegeta) Well he asked for it.  
Chuquita: That he did. You and Veggie do have slightly larger roles in this Piccy fic than the last through.  
Goku: (grins) Really?  
Chuquita: You and the rest of the Z gang are part of Piccolo's stupified minnions.  
Goku: YAY! I wanna be Piccy's head-chef!  
Chuquita: But nameks don't eat.  
Goku: ... (bursts into a grin) (happily) MORE FOOD FOR ME THEN!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to audiance) Well, cya next time everybody!  
Goku: BYE!  
Vegeta: (sits up; missing several front teeth) If anybody finds a tooth, it's mine.  
Goku: Oops, I just think I stepped on one.  
Vegeta: Rats. 


End file.
